MiscommunicationRUs
by AstarothTheFallen
Summary: Daniel gets a shock we he is informed that a new translator's on board with the group. She's daring and slightly beautiful. Will they hate each other, or is there simply a miscommunication in the translations? RomanceGeneralHumor DanielOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first SG fic so be brutal, I really want to catch each character as they are supposed to be. I did notice that I didn't get Sam quite right and Jack is a little out of character but there is a good reason for it. Anyways this is a DanielOC fic. at least it's supposed to be. Let see how it turns out shall we.**

**Dis. I don't own SG at all, I do own Anna though.**

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson walked through the halls of the SGC, his mind filled will translating the text in his hand. 

"It shouldn't be this hard…I figured out the…it just doesn't…hmm…" He muttered to himself and rounded into his office and looked up only to double take a young women standing over his journals.

She wasn't military, as she didn't wear the fatigues. Her mid length brown hair curled around her face and almost made it seem that there was a halo around her oval face. She wore a white blouse and a blue knee length skirt, very business like.

"Excuse me?" She looked up and smiled, Daniel continued, "Can I help you with something?"

"You must be Dr. Jackson?" She walked away from his desk and extended her hand to him, "I'm Anna Anderson; the President recommended me to General O'Neil to assist you on translating some foreign text of some sort."

"Really?" He shook her hand lightly, "I wasn't aware of this so you must excuse me for being a little surprised."

"Oh!" She smiled and blushed a little, "Really, I'm sorry, I was just following orders."

Daniel nodded and walked past her, setting down his own work and glancing at what she had been looking at when she spoke up, "Your notes are brilliant." He looked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"I've never seen that language before, but following your notes I practically understood everything. It's a thesis isn't it?" She stepped toward him, "If I translated correctly, 'the world could function, more so with the help of…um, nadquin fuel?'"

"Wow you're the first to get it right, well for the most part, that is… You see there are some words that most of the world has never heard of in that sentence." Daniel had been impressed, "It actually reads 'the world could function more efficiently with the help of Nadqida generators.'"

"What's Nadqida?" She asked leaning her palms on his desk.

"Ah…well… it's a type of power source that the SGC found." He didn't know how much he could tell her.

"Oh fascinating, does it really supply a lot of power?" Daniel was about to answer when the alarm sounded.

"UNSCHUDULED OFF WORLD WORM HOLE ACTIVATION." The red lights blared as much as the siren did.

Daniel jumped up and noticed Ms. Anderson's startled look, "Uh there's nothing to worry about, have you meet with the General yet?"

"No, they said he was dealing with some sort of negotiations." She looked at him, "Are we in danger?"

"Um I'm afraid until you've met with the General I can't tell you anything, if you wait right here, I'll come back and try to fill you in." He raised a his hands and pointed out into the hall, "However I'm needed, I'll be back, try translating some more of my thesis, if you'll be working here you'll be dealing with that dialect a lot."

He briefly caught a nod from her as he ran down to the gate control room. He ascended the stairs, "What's up?"

"It's from the P34-G6." Walter told him.

Daniel leaned over his shoulder reading the screen, "That's where Jack and Sam are, right?"

"Yes they were there with SG-14 to negotiate terms of peace between our planet and the people there." Walter responded, "We have radio contact, its General O'Neil's code."

"Patch it threw please, Jack?" Daniel spoke clearly.

"Danny boy, could you open the gate please, these wonderful people really didn't like what we had to offer!" Staff blast and gun fire could be heard, "Oh for cryin' out loud!"

"Open the iris!" It was rare that Daniel had to take command, it felt good to have just a little power once an awhile.

The iris opened and Jack, Sam and Teal'c all walked through followed by SG-14, one man was being helped as he limped down the ramp.

Daniel quickly walked down to the gate room meeting Jack at the door, "What did you say?"

"Why is everything assumingly blamed on me for saying something?" O'Neil took off his sunglasses and let them hang around his neck.

"Well, considering your reputation when it comes to talking to people on different planets, you usually come off as harsh." Daniel smiled politely as Sam and Teal'c both silently agreed behind Jack.

"Thanks for that, just what I needed to hear when I'm running a whole operation that saves the world everyday. No pressure, right?" O'Neil rolled his eyes and walked past him to put away his gear.

Daniel followed them, "By the way Jack, your new translator is here. Anna Anderson?"

O'Neil straighten up, "She is? Really?"

"Yeah… I was wondering, why wasn't I told about this? Did I miss something?" Daniel leaned against the door frame.

"All in due time Daniel, I have to go greet her, where is she?" He stepped in front of Daniel. He almost seemed excited for this meeting.

"She's in my office I didn't know how much she knew, so I asked her to stay there." Daniel looked at him strangely.

"Uh-huh, that's great good job." And he was off down the hall.

"Okay, that wasn't like him." Daniel stated to the others.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she's that good. We should go meet her too, after all we'll be working together I'm sure."

"Yeah…" Then he watched Sam causally walk down the hall after Jack.

"Daniel Jackson, do you feel threatened by this newcomer?" Teal'c snapped him back into reality.

"What? Oh, no not at all." Daniel shook his head.

"Then why is that you have a look of confusion on your face?" Teal'c stepped out and they both started for his office.

"Well 'cause I am confused Teal'c. I just want to know if I did something wrong, or if there was a new development. This was just a sudden surprise to me that's all." Daniel smiled and they walked around the corner to his office. Sounds of excitement could be heard from inside.

"I didn't realize that it was you?" They both walked in seeing Jack and Anna embracing one another.

"Yes, that's how I knew I could hire you right away. I knew that your credentials were explicitly true and to the t." Jack smiled at her, "Besides how many O'Neils do you know?"

"Well enough to get them confused with my favorite uncle!" She pulled away and punched him in the arm.

"Uncle?" Daniel stated without realizing that he had spoken aloud.

"Well not really, it's just a title were not actually blood related in anyway." O'Neil explained.

"That explains your enthusiastic sprint all the way here though." Sam interjected.

He looked at her and raised his head, "I did not sprint."

"That is correct O'Neil it was more of a skip." Teal'c gave a small smile.

"Aww you were excited to see me." Anna told him.

"Everyone, this is the new member of the SGC if she accepts after hearing everything, Anna Anderson." He smiled and started pointing, "Anna this is Teal'c, Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson, you'll be working with him and Carter mostly."

"It's splendid to meet you all." She smiled and gave a small bow of sorts.

"Now if you'll all excuse I have to bring her up to date to see if she actually wants to stay." O'Neil led her out Daniel's office.

"Well she seems nice." Sam smiled.

"Indeed she does." Teal'c added as they both left Daniel to his translations.

He stared at his work until her realized the open notebook next to it had several sticky notes on it.

It read:  
_Dr. Jackson, I notice that this symbol reoccurs several times through out what you were working on when we first met. I don't understand any of it, but I was wondering if they were ending markings, like periods to end sentences? I'm sure you've already figured it out by now, but I was just curious._

_A.A._

"Ending markings, why didn't I think of that?" He shook his head and began the translation again.

* * *

**Ah well that wasn't so bad, now I know Anna wasn't in there much but I would like to be informed if she starts becoming very Mary Sue, I really try to stay away from that but sometimes it just happens and those are the stories I don't post. Anywho thanks for reading and PLEASE R&R. Thanks again!**

**Astar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Chapter two, still just an intro, Chapter three will difianately have more action I promise! Anywho thanks for the reviews!**

**Dis I own nothing...I'm going to college, gosh...well I do own Anna so don't steal her...**

* * *

"Wow, space… um that's big… General." Anna sat in the Stargate briefing room next to her uncle.

Jack nodded his head, "Uh yeah, well space generally is big, but what do you say? You'll be helping to save the world! Think about it?"

"How long do I have to think?" She asked raising an eyebrow his direction.

He made a face, "You can't leave the base until you make a decision."

"Ah, I knew there was a catch of some kind." She smiled, "Well it'll sure be a learning experience."

"You mean you accept?" Jack gave a small smile.

"I accept." She held out her hand, Jack grabbed it and shook it.

"Wonderful, we'll have everything sent to your office then." Jack stood, "Until then why don't you get acquainted with Daniel, er, Dr. Jackson and Major Carter."

"Alright I think I can handle that, but where exactly are they? I think I can manage Dr. Jackson, but Major Carter's office… this place is very big." Anna stood up and walked with Jack to the door.

"Uh well let see," He ran a hand over his face, "Actually Carter's office is on another floor one you don't have access to yet and Daniel's is on this floor so why don't you just talk with him."

"Yes sir!" She mock saluted and headed off back to Dr. Jackson's office.

Dr. Daniel Jackson, she'd always thought that his theories were interesting and a little on the far side of crazy, but now they made perfect sense. Anna made a mental note to never tell him that she had thought him a loon. That wouldn't be good considering she already felt as if she'd pushed a little too hard showing him that she could translate alien text.

"I did it without knowing, can't be that hard to explain." She mumbled to herself, "It's just in me to solve things."

She turned into the hall where Dr. Jackson's office was. Just outside his door she stopped took a deep breath and tapped on his door.

"Come in!" He was bent over his desk pouring over books and notebooks.

"Dr. Jackson, General O'Neil sent me here." He looked up and stood to his full height.

"Uh, any reason why?" He adjusted his glasses and looked at her with his blue eyes.

She looked down at the floor suddenly feeling awkward for being there, "I think he shoved me off to someone else so he could do something else."

"That would be Jack." Daniel smiled, "Good catch, by the way."

"Excuse me?" Anna looked up and let herself in closer.

"Your find with the ending markings, it helped a lot." He looked down at the translation.

"Oh, it really helped?" She stopped near the desk looking at him.

He nodded, "Yes more then you know."

Some silence passed between them before Anna asked, "So what language was that exactly?"

"Hm? Oh um…It's an older dialect of the Goa'uld." He told her, "You see we recently went to a planet where we found this. It's similar, but harder to make out, thinks are rearranged, so to speak."

She moved to his side to get a better look at it, "Could it be more what we'd call our Shakespearian era here on Earth."

Daniel looked down at her, "How do you mean?"

"Our language evolved from the Shakespearian time. To be or not to be, would translate to I don't know what to do, or rather in Hamlets perspective, what should I be." She looked up at him with her brown eyes, "So is it possible that possible things that are 'backwards' for lack of a better term at the moment are simply Shakespeare?"

She hoped she'd made sense to him. It looked so good in her head, it might look better on paper, but saying things was not her expertise.

"That makes sense." Daniel nodded, "You're right every language evolves in some way or another. Maybe I should read some Shakespeare and see how things workout."

She sighed, "For a moment there I thought I didn't make any sense to you."

"Well I've been translating languages for years now, so no worries." Daniel bent over again to his research.

Anna opened her mouth, she didn't know whether or not she should be insulted. Just as she decided, she was interrupted, "Knock knock!"

They both looked at the door, Major Carter was standing there with a bright smile on her face, "Daniel is it alright if I steal the new linguist show her around my office and get her caught up on things."

"Not at all please understanding everything helps with translating after all." He barely moved from his bent over position.

"Ms. Anderson if you'll follow me." She smiled as Anna followed her to an elevator.

"Please you can just call me Anna or Ann." The elevator door opened and they both stepped on.

"Only if you call me Sam, you only have to be formal with me when it's necessary." Sam smiled at her.

"Deal." The doors opened and they walked off toward Sam's office, "So you're the technical aspect of this team."

"Well I'm not the only one, but for team SG-1 yeah I am." Sam smiled and walked into what looked like something from a sci-fi movie.

Anna's mouth dropped, "Excuse me for picking my jaw off the floor."

Sam chuckled, "Still not used to the whole alien technology."

"It's just I never thought we, as a people, would have so much technology already." She picked up a round ball that had a large red circle on the top.

"Ah!" Sam grabbed it from her hands, "That's dangerous."

"OH! I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me I have bad wandering fingers." She clasped her hands behind her back.

"It's alright, to touch things just ask before you do." Sam explained that it was a Goa'uld grenade.

Anna's eye's widened, "Is everything in here a weapon?"

"No, not everything, take this for example." Sam picked up another round but smaller blue device, "Watch this."

She stepped away from Anna and placed the thing on her chest, and suddenly Jack was there.

"Uncle Jack?" Anna jumped.

"You think so don't you?" He told her, "But would the General know how to describe space telemetry?"

"I don't think he would even know how to say telemetry." Anna smirked.

"Hey…" He made a face.

"Oh! Sorry…" Anna looked at the floor.

He tapped his chest and Sam was there again, "Its okay, I agree with you just don't tell him that." Anna laughed as Sam brought the device for her to look at, "It's a cloaking device that some aliens used to infiltrate our ranks."

"They did that?" Anna held the device in her hand tracing her fingers over the edges.

"Well they thought they had us but we figured it out." Sam sat down, "Well where to begin on telling you how this relates to what you'll be doing. Um…"

Several hours later Anna had made it to the mess hall in the base. She had a slight headache from all the space telemetry and technology talk from Sam and thought some food would.

She was just stating into her favorite blue jello when Jack sat down at the table, "Hey! I got a surprise for you!"

"A bed?" She guessed.

"Uh no… Here." He handed her a security card, "Know you can go anywhere!"

"Thank you…" She pick up and flipped it from front to back.

"Don't lose it, especially off base!" He pointed his finger at her and scooped up her jello.

"HEY! Give me back jello!" She yelled.

He held the jello a whole arms length away from her, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is you have my jello! Sir!" She slapped his arm.

"Ow...Stop that!" He looked at her, "Something's bugging you and I want to know what. You were ecstatic earlier, what happened since then?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Nothing I just did what you wanted me to do. I talked to Daniel and Sam." He caught the slight change in her voice when she said Daniel.

"What did he do to you?" He put the jello on a different table and leaned on the one he was at.

"Wh-what?" She stammered out.

"Daniel what did he say to you?" His eyes narrowed a little, acting like an over protective father.

"Nothing, we just talked about his translation."

"The one that he couldn't figure out?" Jack pressed.

"Yeah, I guess…why?" She watched as her jello was picked up by another soldier and thrown away, she frowned.

"He's sent you the cold shoulder, hasn't he? Seemed a bit distant and distracted?"

"Now that you mention he did seem a bit put off by something, of coarse I wouldn't know either way since I just met him…" She trailed off. Really it had been bother her all day. Dr. Daniel Jackson, did seem put off and it wasn't a normal thing for him.

"Don't worry it's just his way of pouting. He does it to me all the time when I tell we have to come home earlier from a mission and there's so much more to translate and what not." He smiled.

"He just didn't seem like he wanted to talk much." Anna shrugged.

"This is odd because he's the first to try and talk his way through anything, even if it means getting shot at." He said recalling a few times when Daniel talking had caused them a lot of pain, "Come on enough of this I'll show you to your office."

"Alright," She stood, "but you still owe me a new blue jello."

* * *

**And that is chapter two, a little choppy, but that's because I because I hate exposition. Anywho, There will be more action in the next chapter and DEFINATELY MORE DANIEL!!!! mmmmmhmmmm Please review!**

**Astar(PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!) Thank you!**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!! I take criticism very well I welcome all sorts of reviews, uplifting is great but I would like some input on how to improve so if you could drop a line or two. And besides I'm a writer I live one reviews and right now I'm starving and starving writers don't write. Thanks for taking the time to read this plea, have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Chapter 3 mmmmmmm er... It's okay... I kinda had a major brain collaspe during this chapter so I just kinda went with it I hope you guys like it and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! oh my goodness you guys are wonderful all four or five of you wonderful I love you! You are feeding me! Yay!**

**Dis: I own nothing! 'cept Anna**

* * *

"Finally something finished…" Daniel rubbed his face and placed the newly translated language in a folder.

"Daniel gotta second?" Daniel, looked over and saw O'Neill leaning against his door frame.

"As a matter of fact I have plenty, just finished that translation." He smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Um well one, that's great that you finished that up." O'Neill smiled.

Daniel made a face and sighed, "Okay what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything really, it's just…" He swung his hand about trying to word it correctly; one could say he was reaching out to find the answer.

"Jack." Daniel watched him stop and look at him, "Just say what you have to say. I have a feeling it has to do with why Ms. Anderson is here, right?"

O'Neill nodded, "Yeah well I would've said it eventually."

"Ah I see…" Daniel sat down and picked up a pencil to fidget with.

"Look Daniel," He walked in and sat across from him, "It's honestly not you. The president just wants things to start coming in faster. I was only going to let this happen if they found someone good. Anna is good."

"She's also your niece, sort of." Daniel crossed his arms.

"That had nothing to do with it, Daniel and you know it." O'Neill couldn't believe that he was hearing this from above all people Daniel. This wasn't like him, "She's been figuring out things since she was little. Puzzles and stuff. She sees things that people miss, things that we over look." He tapped the folder in front of Daniel.

"That was lucky." Daniel pulled the folder away from him.

"No Daniel she's been trained to see these things! She went to college for the same things you did and she's gotten nearly the same marks as you. The only thing she needs now is a person who will help learn what to expect out in the field." He stared at Daniel.

Daniel shrugged and took a deep breath, "And you want me to do this why?"

"Because, she's going to be doing the same thing you do with SG-1 only on a different team." He stated flatly, "Daniel she's working on the same project as you, why does it bug you so much?"

"It doesn't bug me, what bugs me is you didn't tell me about any of this!" Daniel stood and paced back and forth. He didn't know why he was angry. He shouldn't be it was obvious that this Anna had a lot of talent in translating, figuring out artifacts and languages.

It was the way she looked at his notes. Her fierce brown eyes delved into them as if she wrote them. It unnerved him that someone could learn so quickly what took him years to figure out.

"Well Daniel I'm sorry it was kind of thrust upon me and I had to make a decision quick, besides you off world anyways and I couldn't just call up." O'Neill stood up deciding it was best he leave before he wanted to punch Daniel rather then give him orders. If only he didn't wear glasses that day.

He sighed, "Its not you…I'm sorry…"

"Well if you think that then show it, be nicer, to everyone. You've been kinda on edge lately. Get some sleep, maybe even go outside, on Earth, catch a movie. Something, I don't know?" O'Neill was by the door, "I'll give you your assignment tomorrow and I want to know what that translation says too, night." He waved and walked off.

"Night." Daniel sat down and started putting things away. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe he did need a little break.

Moments later he was walking toward the exit of the facility, when the sound of music reached his ears. He peeked inside a door and saw Anna sitting clicking on a computer. The office was pretty empty nothing like his massive clutter box. It was different. He decided to take Jack's advice and try to be nice.

"You're still here?" Daniel spoke over the music that gently playing on the speakers.

She winced at the sound of his voice, "Uh yeah… I don't have a home yet." She looked at him, "Tell you the truth I thought this was just going to be an interview, not a job acceptance on the spot."

Daniel nodded, "Well I'm sure Jack has set you up with something here if not, I'm sure you can ask someone here and they can set you up with a bunk."

Anna smiled, "Thanks." Another moment of silence passed by again between them.

"Well goodnight Ms. Anderson." Daniel turned to leave.

"Dr. Jackson!" He stopped and looked back her, she'd turned on her chair and faced him, "I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" He tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"For earlier, I shouldn't have looked at your notes, and I shouldn't have interrupted you with your translation. I have a tendency just to do things." She looked at her hands as if they were a curse, "My hands have a mind of there own sometimes when they know I can learn something new. It just happens, I'm really very sorry."

This didn't make Daniel feel any better for some reason, "Well try harder, night!" He left out into the hall.

"Excuse me!" She followed him, "That was rude!"

He turned around, "You wanna talk rude! Rude is going through people's stuff before you've even met them!"

"And I apologized for it!" She snapped back, "And I will try harder to refrain from my bad habit, but that does not constitute you to be able to be mean to me after I was trying to amend something that I KNOW, I did wrong."

They were both glaring daggers into each others eyes. Daniel was infuriated and wanted to say some nasty things, if Jack hadn't stepped in at that moment, "Kids, are we playing nice?"

"No we're not," Anna started, "but we have come to the agreement that we don't like each other's company, isn't that right Dr. Jackson?"

"I never said that!" Daniel protested.

"You might as well!" She shouted.

"Hey, hey!" Jack shouted, "Enough! You two are working with each other end of story."

They both looked at Jack with shock of his demand.

Anna looked back at Daniel, "Good night Dr. Jackson." She turned on her heels and walked back into her new office.

Daniel said nothing, but watched her walk away secretly wishing she would trip. She didn't, but Jack had pulled him down the hall.

"What was that? Tell me what I just saw!?" He looked at Daniel with a penetrating stare.

Daniel stood there not saying anything. He needed to get out of here and quickly.

"I've never seen you like this before! What's wrong?" He asked Daniel again.

"She…" He started but stopped not wanting to do this right now, "Can I just go home?"

"If you leave your issues at home." Jack told him, "I'm not asking you to like her, I'm just asking you to work with her, like any other job would make you do."

"Right, I got it." Daniel felt like he was in a principal's office.

"I don't think you do, but promise me you'll behave, now if you'll excuse me I have to have the same discussion with her." Jack left Daniel standing in the hall alone.

He highly doubted that Jack would be giving the same speech to his niece.

"God, why am I thinking this? Jack will treat just like anyone else." Daniel left the facility with that thought and wrestled through the night trying to believe it.

* * *

**See more Daniel, but uh oh...he doesn't like Anna whatever will they do? Find out next time! Please review!**

**NOTE: Alright I've come to the stage were I NEED your help! I need you to hound me! BUG ME TO UPDATE OR I NEVER WILL. If a week goes by and I haven't updated you should probably drop in a line saying something or it'll be months before an update...yes this is ture... so help me to make you more happy by updating, thanks!**

**Astar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Guess what it's chapter four! TADA!!!!! I must say this is just a filler again, and I'm really sorry...but I promise you that there will be some action in the next chapter!**

**Dis. I own nothing except Anna!**

* * *

Anna had been awarded in the morning with a new SG uniform. Her first initial reaction was, "Its mighty green." She shrugged that off and put it on nodding as she looked at the mirror in the room she was staying in, "Not bad, I can get used of this." She swept her hair into a small ponytail. It was a military regulation that you either cut your hair or put it up. She opted for the latter.

She left her room around 8 in the morning and grabbed a cup of coffee from the mess. From there she started walking toward her new work area. She'd never seen so much space before and until her stuff arrived it was going to continue to look like an empty room.

She turned down a hall and stopped. She realized that the only way to get to her office was to pass Dr. Jackson's office. She didn't have the patients for him this morning.

Then she remembered the discussion she had had with Jack the night before.

"Daniel is just afraid I think." He told her.

"Why? He's a brilliant mind, he has nothing to worry about." She stated blankly.

"I know that, you know that, everyone else knows that, but sometimes Daniel doesn't think so." Jack sat down, "I think he's just threatened by you, or at least that's what Teal'c has told me and I trust him."

"By what? I barely know anything." She rolled her eyes, "If he'd give me half a chance he'd realize that I think him a genius for figure out all these languages, and gadgets."

"It's your ability to learn quickly that scares him." He stared at her.

"What? That has nothing…"

"It has everything to do with it." He stopped her, "You translated something in a matter of minutes that he worked on for years and got ridiculed for."

"Ah…" She suddenly understood why he was so aggressive and defensive, "That wasn't my intention at all."

She nodded to herself looking down that hall, "Not at all."

She walked confidently down the hall, and peered into his office as she passed. No one was there; she let out a soft side. This isn't how she wanted to start off working here, getting one of the head honchos bad sides.

She turned the corner, "Are you relieved that Daniel Jackson is not yet in?"

She jumped, "Ohmygoodness…wear a bell or something…" She grabbed her chest her heart was racing.

Teal'c smiled, "It was not my intention to scare you , Anna Anderson."

Anna smiled up at Teal'c, "Just call me Anna please."

"Anna it would appear that you have yet to answer my question." Teal'c nodded.

"Did General O' Neill send you?" She looked at him questioningly.

"No O'Neill did not request me to speak with you, I am here simply because I wish for you to know that Daniel Jackson is good man and warrior." Teal'c explained.

"Oh…well I've taken that into consideration. Thank you." She stood there waiting for Teal'c to move out of the way, "Is there anything else you needed Teal'c?"

"O'Neill did request that I show you around the base, but I wish to speak to you further on the matter of Daniel Jackson." He stated firmly.

"Okay…what do you need to know?" She was slightly afraid of this burly man in front of him.

"Could we continue this in your office?" He tilted his head questioning.

She nodded and scooted past him, "Oh yes of course we can."

He smiled and followed her into her office. She set down her coffee and sat down, "Please sit down." Teal'c sat across from her, "So what needs to be further discussed?"

"It seems that you and Daniel do not wish to get along." He started.

"That is not true, I would gladly get along with him." She protested.

"You do not have an issue with him?" Teal'c asked raising an eye brow.

"The only issue I have with Dr. Jackson is that he's a bit jumpy to conclusions, and needs to listen just a little." She smiled, "Now what I've heard about him he can listen very well and jumping to conclusions is not like him, so I'm being lenient with him, I guess you could say."

"So the problem lies with him." He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I wouldn't say it just lies with him, I have a fair share of tendencies that could drive him insane. I probably need deal with them, and you should know by now from being around General O'Neill that he holds grudges forever, well I get that from him." She smiled, "So for the time being I do have a sore spot with the good doctor."

"You are very confusing to me Ms. Anna." Teal'c told her without feeling guilty.

She laughed, "Well I hope you'll get used of it, if not you should tell me, could be my biggest fall."

"I will do that." He nodded silently.

"So does that ease your mind a bit about me and Dr. Jackson?" She asked hoping that is was.

"Yes, I feel that I sufficiently understand your feelings toward Daniel Jackson." He smiled softly.

"Great! I'd really like that tour now!" She jumped up, "That is if you're not busy."

"Currently I am not." He stood and began the tour of the base.

They went everywhere; Teal'c noted everything that she should really remember, such as the infirmary, weaponry, training room etc… Everything else was not as important. Twenty minutes later he finally presented her with what she really wanted to see.

"And this is…"

"The Stargate." She finished his sentence. It was much larger then she thought it would be, "It's incredible, can I get closer?"

Teal'c looked up to the gate control room; they smiled and nodded, "We are currently not expecting anyone for a while."

She smiled and walked up the grated platform toward the gate. Her hands started to shake with apprehension just to touch it.

She reached out and touched the gate tentatively with her fingertips. They brushed the cold metal as she stared at the symbols. It was extravagant.

Daniel walked down the hall toward Jack's office. He hadn't slept all night and he definitely looked it.

He passed the gate room and glanced in, bringing himself to a halt, when he saw Teal'c and Anna. He watched as Anna's reaction turned from happy to ecstatic as she walked toward the gate. She was in awe, looking up and down its structure.

Daniel smiled. He found something in common with her. Every time he looked at the gate he remembered when he first saw it.

He shook his head and started walking in the direction he was first headed. He knocked on Jack's door, "Enter!"

"Jack? Are you busy?" Daniel stuck his head in.

"Not at all please come in, need to talk to you anyways." Jack leaned back in his chair. Daniel sat in a chair and handed Jack a folder, "Ah the translation."

"Yeah, I went over it again to make sure I did it right, it talks about a device that must be cautioned." Daniel told him.

"And it's on the planet you found this inscription right?" Jack looked up from the translation.

"Well no it doesn't exactly say where it is but I would assume that it is somewhere near the inscription." Daniel explained taking off his glasses.

"You just wanted to go back didn't you?" Jack looked at Daniel and put the folder on his desk.

"No!" Daniel began to protest.

"Daniel, don't give me that I know you too well." Jack smirked, "I'll let you know when you're going back."

"Right." Daniel smiled. It was true everyone did know him to well. Or at least well enough to know that he loved staying longer anywhere then anyone else.

"Now as for your present orders." Daniel looked up at Jack. That was right he was getting orders to help Anna out.

"As I briefly mentioned last night, I want you to explain to Anna what she'll be experiencing. Eventually you're going to take on a mission with you." Jack stopped.

"Okay, so what do you want me to tell her?" Daniel looked at him, "I'm not exactly certified to teach her how to fire a gun."

"Oh don't worry she knows that already, I was thinking along the lines of the rules and culture stuff." Jack explained.

"Oh I see, um I think I can handle that." Daniel nodded, "When is my next mission by the way? So I can know if I'll be able to take her."

"It's in a few days; I think you'll be able to take her. SG-12's been there a while said they found some ruins. Once you get back from that I'll send you back to PQX-610 to find that thing, whatever it is." Jack nodded, "Alright you might want to get started, I'm sure there's a lot to tell her."

"Right, I'll go do that." Daniel raised his eyebrows, stood and opened the door.

"And Danny, be nice." He closed the door on Jack and started down the hall.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**

**Astar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go chapter five! Yeah! Thank you! To all my reviewers, and to the one who's name escapes at the moment, who pointed out the ranking thing with Carter, yes you're right she a Lt. Col. hopefully I'll remember that in the future. **

**Well no excuse this time other then I'm lazy and I've been posting on another site, My deviant art page, OnceUponATimeTheEnd, It's kinda crappy but if you're looking for an update it might be there!**

**Dis. I own nothing! 'Cept Anna!**

* * *

Daniel stood in front of the gate with Anna at his side. It was hard to breath next to her. She had made it very clear that at the moment they would only be co-workers following orders, a few days before.

Daniel recalled her words as he started to apologize, "Don't say you're sorry unless you mean it, and judging by your body language, you're not so don't worry about it right now."

It probably irritated him more then he'd like to admit. He really didn't know what it was about this woman, but he had a growing dislike for her. Even in a simple co-worker way, they had broken out into several arguments through out the past three days, none of which were resolved.

"Chevron seven locked." The gate open, and Anna flinched. Daniel smiled at her reaction; at least there was one thing he could have on her, an edge on the traveling bit.

He looked down at her in her gear, "There is one thing I forgot to tell you."

"Does it have to do with a life or death situation?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes it could, if for some reason we get captured by the Goa'uld they'll torture all of us, but they'll come after you and me especially." He looked back up at the gate.

"Why?" She always asked why.

"Well because we are considered the 'wise ones' of the group, so they think we hold the information to our world." He explained and watched, SG-14 walk up into the gate.

She stared at Daniel, "Reasonable explanation I guess."

Daniel looked at her then simply stated, "Ladies first."

She walked up the gate, took a deep breath and walked through. Daniel followed close behind stepping through the other side blinking from the unexpected sunlight.

Once his eyes adjusted he saw two of the members or SG-14 looking at Anna who was sitting on the ground. Daniel walked over to them and crouched, "You alright?"

"Just a little dizzy." She responded.

Daniel nodded and heard one of the members, "You'll get use of it eventually ma'am."

Anna slowly stood to her feet, "It looks just like Earth."

"Most of the planets we go to will look like Earth." Daniel stated without feeling.

"Sir, the ruins are a little bit of a hike, if Dr. Anderson-" The lead of the group was interrupted.

"I'm not a doctor." Anna pointed out.

"My apologies ma'am, but if you're able continue we should go." He looked her over when speaking. This made Daniel's chest swell with a feeling he couldn't explain.

"Right so let's get moving." Daniel told him

He looked at Daniel, "Yes sir. Alright guys move out."

Anna started walking with the group, while Daniel lagged behind them a few paces. He didn't think he should be here. He wasn't feeling himself and was under a little stress.

Okay so it was a lot of stress. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about Anna. She obviously thought him to be dirt, scum, and a jerk.

She should, he kept telling himself. He didn't exactly treat her very friendly like at all. At least he wasn't denying that fact, if had been that's when he would've been really worried.

They walked over a large hill and he heard, "Dr. Jackson…"

He looked up and saw Anna removing her helmet, his own breathing stopped. There below them laid the most beautiful city he'd ever seen. The buildings looked like they were made of crystals.

"Wow…" Was all that escaped his mouth, until a small breeze brought him back to the present, "This has to an advanced civilization."

"From what race? None of the pictures Sam showed me look like this?" Anna asked still taking in the sight herself.

"It's possibly a city of the Ancients." Daniel stood still again looking at the city, it had to be a city of Ancients. No one else that he knew of had that type of technology other then the Asgard, but why would they be so far from their galaxy?

"Are you two coming?" They both jumped at the sound of the Lieutenant voice.

"Yes!" Anna answered him and put her helmet back on, "Ready?" She smiled at Daniel.

It was genuine and Daniel could feel himself smiling back, "Let's go." She truly was different, in a matter of hours he'd changed from loathing her company to feeling grateful that she was there.

Ten minutes later they were walking through the city. Daniel was in complete awe. There was no way to describe this place.

"The writing on the wall starts here and ends at the end of the wall near the stairs." One of the soldiers pointed out.

Anna looked at Daniel, "Where do we start?"

"Well by the looks of it it's similar to what I just finished translating." He said running his hand over the wall, "In fact it is what I just translated, these two planets must be near each other."

Anna nodded and dropped her pack on the ground and grabbed a couple notepads and a pencil from it, "Good at least we'll have some bearings on this language then." She offered him a notepad.

He accepted and nodded, "Yes, very good." He was glad he'd actually taken the time to sit down with her and explain how to translate some of this.

They both began their work while the others kept watch or played cards. They continued for hours without stopping until finally Anna leaned against the wall and slowly slumped to the ground. Daniel rushed to her side along with the other officers.

"Are you alright?" He asked propping her up right.

She didn't respond right away, "I uh… I don't know. I just got dizzy all of sudden."

"You should rest for a bit, you both should." The Lieutenant told them, "You've worked none stop for five hours."

"That's probably a good idea." Daniel told her, "With it being your first time through the gate, it really can take a toll on you."

She nodded silently as the rest of the group broke out some delicious army packed food. While everyone was eating Anna was looking at her note book. Daniel looked at her, "Stop!"

She looked up, "What?"

"Stop working, you need a break." He ordered.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. Once I start a puzzle it's hard for me to stop until I think I have it finished." She told him as she decided to sit on her notebook, "It's kind of like my 'pick things up when I shouldn't' problem."

"Ah, I see, do you sit on your hands too?" He smirked.

"Sometimes, if it's necessary." She smiled.

He gave a small laugh, "Well would it make you feel better if we compared notes, see if we've come up with the same thing?"

Her eyes brighten when he said that, and for some reason his heart skipped, "Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"So far what I've gotten," He stood up and pointed at the wall, "is that this city used to have a ceremony. This was an important part of their culture for some reason."

"Yes, and it always happened with the two moons became crescent moons right?" Anna stayed seated.

"Very good." He smiled, "This ceremony included a giant feast which they would…" He looked at Anna to see if she could answer.

"That part was a little difficult." She stood, "I know it has something to do with their crops and live stock, so I assume that it would be an offering of some sort."

"What was confusing, cause you're right, but maybe I can clear something up." He asked.

She stepped right next to him and ran her slender hand across the smooth surface. He found himself staring at her. Her brown eyes seemed to dive into the wall, her small hands reaching for answers.

"Dr. Jackson?" He blinked.

"Uh, I'm sorry." He looked away and rubbed his face to hide his blush, "I must be more tired then I thought."

"That's all right, I understand." She held her hand on the wall, "This is where I couldn't understand."

Daniel moved his own hand across the wall, "Uh, right. It says they will take their best of everything and offer it up to the gods who would take the offering and bless them for the coming year." He looked at her, "Does that sound about right?"

"How did you get the blessing part?" She asked.

"Well you see right here…" The next twenty minutes consisted of the two of them educating each other on what they had found.

"So what we have here is just a record of what they do, their rules?" Anna asked sitting in front of the last part of the wall.

Daniel puffed his face and then let out the air, "Yeah, that's about right."

"Okay then, I'll take the pictures and we'll be off?" She stated to stand.

"Right, I'll go find the lieutenant and tell him." He watched her pull out her camera, and then turned quickly on his heels when he found himself staring again.

Daniel walked around the ruins taking in the site for the last time, when he heard the voices of some guys. They looked up at him when came over.

"Hey, where's the lieutenant?" He asked.

"He said he had to go take care of something." One of them replied, "You know bad food."

"Oh of course." Daniel nodded, "When he gets back tell him we're finished and we can go."  
They all started to move and back up their gear, "Yes sir."

Daniel was about to start packing up his own stuff, when suddenly there was a scream. They all stopped and looked in the direction of the wall, the scream again.

Daniel shot off with gun in hand, "Anna!" He could see her running toward him. She looked frightened, "Anna what's wrong?"

She ran behind him and clutched onto his jacket, shaking like crazy, "Something's wrong with him."

Daniel looked back in the direction she came from. The lieutenant was staggering toward them.  
"Sir, are you all right?" Someone asked as he continued to advance toward them.

He hissed at them, letting drool and foam fall from his mouth. Daniel put his free hand behind him to reassure Anna that she was okay, "He doesn't seem to want to be bothered right now." Another hiss in reply.

The soldiers looked at Daniel, "What do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Before they could answer the lieutenant pounced on Daniel making them both land on Anna.

Anna made a noise that Daniel couldn't decipher as he was struggling to hold of this mans attack. The other soldiers soon came to their senses and grabbed the lieutenant off of Daniel.

"Thank you," Daniel rolled off Anna and watched them struggle the Lieutenant into restraints, "we need to go now."

He looked Anna, "Are you alright?"

She was holding her side, "You have boney elbows." She told him and let him help her to her feet.

* * *

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you very much!**

**Astar!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six haHA! Here you go, some of the underlying conflict plot is put in this chapter...okay so not too much but there are important things you must remember. SO Pay attention there will be a quiz!**

* * *

Anna sat her desk staring at the tablet in front of her. It had been a couple months since she first started and had been on several missions since. A few days ago however, Daniel had given her this tablet and said that it was a priority one project. So she stopped everything and concentrated on it, and it only.

She stared at the tablet for a full minute before she let out a long sound, "Moooooooooosiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccc..."

"Excuse me?" She jumped and looked over at Daniel, "Sorry."

"Its okay, but I seriously need to make an investment on some bells." She said half to herself.

"What?" He looked confused by everything she had said in the last minute.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Nothing really, you just like making strange cow noises for no reason." He smiled and leaned on her desk.

"Cow noises?" She wrinkled her brow then it hit her, "Oh! No no no! I was merely figuring out what was missing to help me translate this tablet, music."

"Music? Music is the key to translating the tablet?" He blinked, baffled by this news.

She laughed, "No, it's not the key, it just helps me work, it keeps me focused, Dr. Jackson."

"Daniel." He smiled, "Please I'm not that much of a doctor, so just Daniel."

"Oh," She smiled, "Alright, if it's okay with you."

"It is and…" He fingered the folder he was holding.

"Yes?" Her eyes focused on him as she noticed his sudden fidgeting "Is there something else?"

"I know it's been a couple months since you started and I wanted to apologize. From when we first met, I was a complete jerk and…"

"Daniel," He stopped and looked up, she was smiling, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

He nodded, "Alright."

They stood their in the moment just smiling at each other. The moment was abruptly interrupted by the blaring of the alarm.

"Unscheduled gate activation!"

They both dropped what they were doing and ran down the hall to the gate room. They stood looking at the gate.

"Anna!" She turned and saw Jack coming down the stairs, "How are you?"

"Fine." She tilted her head

"Good, good, and work how is work?" He smiled.

"Fine." She stopped, "Can we do this later?"

"Oh right." He put his hands on his hips, "Wha'da we got?"

Walter shifted in his seat, "Nothing yet sir. It's just open and there's no message."

Everyone stared at the closed iris. Sam, who was stationed at a computer, finally spoke, "There's a message coming through. It's some sort of code."

"Excuse me?" Jack looked over at her, while Daniel and Anna stepped up behind her.

"It's a code, sir. Someone is sending us a code." She told him.

Daniel leaned closer for a better look, "A number code?"

"It's the alphabet." Anna said with her arms crossed staring at the screen.

"What?" Daniel and Sam both looked up at her.

"The numbers are spaced out into words. Watch," She wrote down the first three letter sequences:

2085 1612114520 919195321185  
T he P l a n e t I s S ec u r e

They looked at her, "Me and my friends used to write messages like this in grade school."

"Translate the rest of it now, I wanna know what's going on." Jack told her.

"Right!" She started scribbling furiously.

"Where's it from?" Jack asked.

Walter looked back at the screen, "P3G-467."

"Jack I just came back from there." Daniel told him, "That's were the device is at."

"Well then we really need to know why they can't use there communicators don't we!" Jack said loudly giving Anna a hint.

"I'm working on it!" She snapped back as she continued to scribble.

The room became suddenly tense and Anna found her heart beating faster and that she was sweating. She started to hum a song and kept working.

Jack looked at her then to Sam. Sam shrugged and looked at Daniel and Teal'c. Neither said anything, but Daniel gave a small smile.

"There!" She handed the paper to Jack.

He scanned it quickly, "Open the iris." He looked at Anna, "Good work." He turned quickly and headed toward the gate room.

She let out a long held breath and clutched her stomach suddenly feeling sick. Nerves, she truly hated her nerves. They never responded well to fast paced things. So many times after missions she found herself in her office lying on the floor.

Well there were other reasons for that action too, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about that.

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? You look like you could use some rest."

"I'm fine." Anna smiled.

"You are not speaking truthfully, Ms. Anna." Teal'c stepped in front of her.

She lifted her chin defiantly, "Oh really? How would you know?"

He gave a small smile, "Because you have not slept in three days."

"How in the world did you know that?" Her eyes grew wide. She heard that Teal'c was amazing, and she witnessed some of this amazingness, but he was a mind reader too?

"I have passed your office many times in the past few nights, and everytime you have been translating the tablet, that Daniel Jackson has given you." He looked at her firmly.

"You haven't gone home or just rested in three days?" Sam was nearly scolding her.

"Is that bad?" Anna made a confused face.

"Do you do this often?" She asked her.

"Well, no, not unless it's something important." Anna smiled and tried to escape.

"She does it frequently Carter." Teal'c told Sam.

"Anna! You need to take a break." Sam told her, "I'll make it an order if I have to

"Bells and duct tape…" Anna mumbled.

"You'll make what an order?" Jack came up behind them.

"She hasn't stopped in three days sir." Same explained.

Jack looked at Anna slowly slink away down the stairs, "Stop." She froze, "Turn around." She looked a child caught with a cookie, "Is this true?"

She smiled, "Maybe just a little."

"Anna I order you to go home for the rest of the day, and if one of the guards finds anything that looks anything like work on you when you leave, you'll be in big trouble." He shook his head and walked up to her, "I know you like puzzles, but taking care of yourself comes first, isn't that right guys."

Sam smiled, "Absolutely, sir."

"Indeed rest is the best thing for one's body." Teal'c nodded.

"What's good for what?" Daniel walked up to them.

Jack looked back at him, "Getting rest Daniel, a word that you are very unfamiliar with."

"Do I need rest?" He looked at everyone strangely, "If that's what you're telling me I'd have to disagree. I have gotten over 18 hours of sleep in the past two days."

"Yes, and while you were sleeping Anna here was working, for God knows how long." Jack told him.

Anna rolled her eyes and just walked away as the group started discussing their sleeping habits. She was fine, she new when she had to stop, and now was not the time.

She yawned, okay maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

**Question 1: Thanks for reading; review please!**

**What you didn't think there was really going to be a quiz did you? **

**Astar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry about not updating! I told you had to hound me! But I just got recently busy so now I have a suprise for you because I'm going away for a while again...TWO CHAPTERS!!! Yay! Alright well go have fun and read!**

* * *

Turns out that SG-5's communicator had broken down due to an accident with one of them falling down a hill. Daniel had felt a great pressure being lifted off his chest when the team explained.

He was due there next week to find the device that was talked about into this tablet. The only problem with this is he didn't know what the device was, and more importantly he didn't know where it was. That's why he'd asked Anna earlier in the week to help with the tablet.

He started for her office and found an odd sight. Her door was closed. Then he remembered that she was supposed to go home for some rest. Even so, he still knocked lightly and heard nothing. The light was on so he decided to let himself in.

"Hello?" He stuck his head in and saw no one, "Anna?" No answer, however he did see the tablet with several notes placed about it. Curious, he let himself wander over to read them and that's when he saw her.

Anna was lying on the floor in the corner, "Anna!" He went to her side and checked her pulse, "Anna! Wake up!"

Her hand flew up and she smacked him across the face and rolled over.

"Ow!" His hand when to his cheek, she had a good right hook.

She flinched and quickly looked up at him, "Oh god! Daniel! What are you doing in here?"

"Checking on you." He continued to rub his cheek, "What are you doing? Weren't you supposed to go home?"

She made a face and cursed, "Well…"

"Well what?" He asked staring at her, she did look exhausted. He suddenly felt slightly responsible for putting her this way. He knew she wouldn't stop until she figured out the meaning of the tablet.

"I don't…" She sighed, "I don't exactly have a home, yet."

"What? You mean you've been living here on base for the past two months." He looked at her and she smiled that horribly beautiful smile, "You know Jack warned us about you doing something like this."

"Well it's just I haven't had time too, and when I thought I would I was sent off world." She tried with the too busy excuse.

"I know for a fact that you had a week off, you could've done it then." He stood up and offered a hand to her.

She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she exhibited when she got caught he noticed, and let him help her up, "Yeah well….you suck."

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why do you have to be so good with come backs, if I was more awake, I would totally kick your butt." She pointed a finger tiredly in his face followed by sitting down and laying her head in her arms, "Normally I find an unoccupied room, but lately all these officials have been showing up and staying over night so I sleep here."

"If you'd just ask Sam or I could've have helped you out." He leaned on the desk and stared at the back of her head.

She nodded and then shot her head up, "Oh! I found out where it's hidden!"

"Hm? Oh the device, don't worry about that right now." He put his hands on her shoulders and made her stand up, "Right now we're going to find a place to put you up for a little while."

This was harder then he expected, Sam was busy, Teal'c lived on base, and Jack well Anna said she didn't want to stay with him something about a really crappy couch. He sighed and looked at her leaning on the wall of the elevator. She wasn't going to make it far.

The elevator door opened and they walked out into the fresh air of the parking lot, "Come on Disobedient."

She let herself get pulled along into his car. He tried reasoning with himself that this was the only solution at the moment.

"It's just one night right." He mumbled as he closed the passenger door.

The drive wasn't long, but it was long enough for conversation.

"It's behind the wall." She said sleepily.

He assumed she was talking about the device, "Is it?"

"Mmmhhmm…" She yawned.

"Which wall, there were lot's of walls." He kept his eyes on the road.

She shrugged, "It just said 'THE wall.'"

"That doesn't make any sense." He made a face and shook his head, "There has to be something more specific."

"Or does there?" She told him, "Just because I like you for your mind, does that mean I have to like you for your looks too?"

He looked at her as she continued, her eyes closed leaning against the car window, "Specifics, and details are sometimes overrated and you should just accept what's right in front of you."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked her.

"I don't know," She yawned again, "It's something my foster father told me before he died. I guess I just felt it appropriate for the moment."

As soon as he thought he had her figured out, she threw something new into the equation. She soon fell asleep and the rest of the ride was silent all the way home.

Daniel's eyes slowly opened, and he blinked several times before he remembered what happened the night before. He rolled off the couch onto the floor, "Ow…I have to find a better way to get off of these things."

He rubbed his face and walked through the kitchen toward his bedroom. He knocked lightly. He decided that if Anna was still sleeping he would just let her sleep.

No answer. He cracked the door and peeked in. She was gone.

"Anna?" He walked in looking at the strange neatness of the made bed. There was a note on the pillow.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I had an epiphany and had to get back to Cheyenne Mountain. Don't worry, I did get some sleep. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay over. I took a cab to work, see you there!_

_Anna_

Turns out her epiphany moved his mission up a few days. It would be him, Sam, Teal'c, and Anna.

They were standing in front of the gate, "Are you sure you really want me to come?"

"Yes I'm sure I want you to come." Daniel replied.

"Because if you don't want me too I don't-" He interrupted her.

"Anna! If I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have asked Jack to put you on the team." He looked at her.

"Right!" She smiled as she and Teal'c walked through the gate first.

"You know she's just checking because she doesn't want to steal your thunder." Sam walked past him.

He smiled and nodded following her, "I know."

He stepped through onto P3G-467. It still looked rocky and green.

"Where is this temple Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked looking around at the surroundings.

"It's just a little walk into the woods." Daniel told them as they started toward the tree line.

"This place is beautiful." Anna spoke to no one in particular.

Sam smiled, "It is isn't it."

"Nice place for a picnic." Anna commented again.

"What?" Sam looked at her.

Anna stopped, "Oh I'm not saying that we stop for a picnic, I'm just saying it's the type of place you'd seen in like a movie, ya know?"

"Right." Sam smiled and continued following Daniel, who was grinning at Anna's comment. There were certain times He really saw too much of Jack in her sometimes. From Sam's smile he assumed she thought so too.

They were soon coming up to a large temple of stone with vines covering much of it.

"It looks very Aztec." Anna dropped her pack on the ground.

"Yes it does, that exactly what I thought when I first came here." Daniel looked at her, "Now this epiphany of yours explained what wall it was."

"Yes, now one would assume that this device would be up at the top inside, when in reality it's through a wall and down." She smiled.

"Then which wall is it?" Sam asked.

"On the tablet it said 'THE wall'" She started moving at the base of the wall, "Now if you actually turn the tablet upside down, the letters become, NTH. Now in some cultures NTH means-"

Daniel finished it for her, "North! The north wall."

"Exactly!" She smiled and moved to the north side of the temple followed by everyone else.

It was that easy. They turned the corner and found stairs leading to a room that held a strange looking relic.

Daniel shook his head, "Specifics and details are sometimes overrated." Anna looked at him and he smiled back. She looked away at the ground, she looked sad, "You alright?"

"What yeah!" She smiled and turned away biting her lip.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" He pushed.

"I'm fine Daniel."

"No you're not"

"Daniel." She said in a warning tone.

"Anna."

"What's going on guys?" Sam walked in with Teal'c.

Anna smiled, "Nothing."

Daniel didn't say anything. Sam looked at him, "You okay?"

"Peachy." He said quickly staring at Anna.

Sam looked at Teal'c who stood behind and raised an eyebrow. Sam looked back at the two, "So do we know how it works?"

"No," Daniel looked back at Sam, "I'm assuming that it's written here somewhere." He pointed at the walls.

"Then we better get started." Anna told, "I'll take that side you start on the other."

She turned away from him and he raised his hands and pretended to choke her.

Sam looked at him strangely then turned to Teal'c, "Wanna go check out the area with me?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Teehee... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Well you know what to do!**

* * *

They had been working for hours again and the tension in the room was thick. Everyone could feel it.

Sam watched the two work, coming in and out from outside, "Anything?"

They responded at the same time, "Nope."

"Okay, well Teal'c and I are going to be outside. So, if you need us." Sam inched her way out.

"Thanks Sam." Anna called after her. She glanced at Daniel, he was scribbling in his notebook.

She looked from him to the device. She had to do it now. She stood putting down her tools and stretched. Then casually made her way to the center of the room to the device. She made one last glance at Daniel before she grabbed onto device and let out a gasp.

Daniel looked over at her and back to the wall, his head snapped back to her, "Whoa whoa!" Daniel looked at her.

Sam and Teal'c ran down the stairs guns raised, looking at both of them. Sam spoke up, "What is she doing? We don't know what it does!"

"I don't know she just suddenly grabbed onto it." Daniel stared at her.

"Can we move her?" Sam asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, considering we don't know what it does." Daniel moved around her taking in her reactions.

Her eyes were opened wide as if experiencing something horrible, frightening. Her body was rigid, as if wanting to move, but unable too.

"Sam she's going through something that might be inflicting pain I think, look at the strain on her muscles." Sam moved to look as Daniel pointed.

"I think you're right, what should we do?" She looked at him.

"We need to figure out this translation." He turned back to the walls.

Sam nodded, "Right I'm going to radio gate control and let them know what's going on."

Daniel didn't respond, but continued with his translating. Everyone let him to his work. An hour passed and he briefly heard Jack over the radio shouting.

An hour, how long could Anna stay like that? He looked over at her, she hadn't moved a muscle, and she hadn't even blinked. For that matter was she even breathing, now?

He left a marker on the wall so he could come back to it, and walked over to her, "Sam!"

Sam came in, "Did you figure something out?"

"She's not breathing!" A panicked look crossed his face.

"What?" She looked at Anna.

"She's not, and if she is it's so small I can't notice it at all." He told her rapidly.

Teal'c walked in, "What is the problem?"

"Teal'c contacts the SGC tell them we need a medic now!" Teal'c nodded and left for the gate.

"What do we do?" Daniel looked at Sam.

"Finish the translation now!" Sam commanded, she was not losing another friend.

Daniel looked at Sam, "Right." He turned back to the wall when they both heard loud audible gasp.

"DANIEL!" Anna shouted and fell to the ground.

Daniel ran to her side, "I'm here, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

She looked at him shakily tears running down her face, and then she hugged him around the neck, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"For what? What's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair after getting used to holding her.

She only repeated "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" until the exhaustion finally took hold of her and she fell asleep against Daniel's shoulder.

"I think it would be best if we left now, we can come back and finish this." Sam told him.

Daniel nodded slowly and moved Anna onto his back, while Sam carried his and hers backpack back to the gate. On the way they met Teal'c and the medic team. After a small evaluation they all agreed that it would be best just to get Anna back to the base.

The trip was quick as always as they stepped through the other side into the SGC. Jack was standing there with a worried look on his face, "How is she?"

"She's sleeping now sir, and her vitals do look stable, Daniel's going to take her to the infirmary now." Sam reported.

Jack stopped Daniel for a moment just to look at Anna. He brushed her hair from her face; she looked little again, just for a moment. He nodded at Daniel and he proceeded to take her to the infirmary.

"What exactly happened?" Jack said thirty minutes later in the briefing room.

Sam looked at Teal'c to Daniel and Daniel just stared at the table and sighed silently to himself.

"I want an answer and I want it now!" He shouted and hit the table with his fist.

"Sir," Sam started an attempt at what happened, "She grabbed the device after a few hours after we found the room, and an hour after that she released it and fell unconscious."

"That's it? Do we even know what it does? What the effects are?" He drilled, he'd never felt so frustrated before. He was to emotionally involved in this case.

Daniel spoke, "We can assume she figured it out or we can assume, well I don't know."

"Do you think she figured it out?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

"So all we know is you went there, found the room, read the walls for a while, she touched it then came out of whatever an hour later?" Jack looked at them all.

"Actually," Daniel started and hesitated. He didn't want to bring this up.

"Yes Daniel, care to add something?" Jack spat out.

"Before Sam and Teal'c came down Anna and I got into an argument." Daniel told them, "It wasn't what'd you call a real argument because I don't even know what it was really about. I tried asking her what was wrong but, I don't know she just got more defensive."

"Right thank you." Jack stood up and the wall phone rang. He answered, "Yes? What? What do you mean she's missing?"

Everyone looked at him. A cold feeling filled Daniel's stomach. He hung up the phone, "Anna's missing." He picked up the phone again and put it onto base speaker, "Attention all personal we have a missing patient on the loose, everyone is to search the base for Anna Anderson. Use caution she came in contact with unknown technology, we don't know if she's herself."

They could all hear the pounding of feet in the halls. Jack turned back to the group, "Find her." He ran out of the room.

Anna sat crouched in the training room. She hated hospitals. She knew well enough that it wasn't a hospital, but after what had happened.

She swallowed hard and buried her head into her knees and cried.

"I just can't get a break can I…" She said to herself.

"Anna?" She didn't move, "Anna it's me Sam."

Sam kneeled down next Anna and draped her arm over her shoulder, "You okay?"

"No…" She sobbed out.

"You wanna talk?" Sam frowned and stared at her friend.

"No…" She shook head.

"Okay…everything's going to be fine alright Anna." Sam told her reassuringly. Somehow Sam knew she was, it was just going to take time.

Somewhere in a far off galaxy.

"My lord the power device has been activated and we are tracking it." A Jaffa guard reported.

"Good, you have served your god well." An almost robotic voice sounded, "Get us to the planet immediately, I want that device now."

* * *

BOY do I have a suprise for you! I JUST FOUND ANOTHER CHAPTER! That means you get three! Yay! 


	9. Chapter 9

**YAY! CHAPTER...Something...I don't remember...**

* * *

It had been several days since SG-1s hasty return to base and Daniel was piled with more work then before he left.

He sighed, dropped his glasses on the picture he was looking and rubbed his face. He thought about seeing if Anna could take some of the load, but when she saw him she ran the other direction.

Literally, he'd never seen someone sprint away from him. It was like he was the Goa'uld Apophis himself. At one point he turned around just to see if there was something behind him. There wasn't, she was just running away from him.

He brought it up to Jack, who said he was overreacting until he actually witness, her sharp turn of re-direction away from them. He told him he would talk to her.

He picked up the paper and tossed it back into the every growing pile. He couldn't take much more drama, even if he might be slightly the cause.

Jack walked in abruptly, "Daniel!"

"What?" He let out exasperatedly.

"It's not your fault to the degree of truth, she just doesn't want to face you for the moment, and she didn't want to rain on your parade." He turned quickly to leave, "At least that's what she told me to tell you."

"What? Jack wait!" Daniel stood up, "I don't understand, what does that mean?"

Jack sighed and turned around, "I can't really explain everything because she refused to talk to me about what happened. What she did say was, she knew what she was doing even before you all left the base. Don't ask what it does I can't explain it, if you want to know ask her."

"But she doesn't want to see me." Daniel stated.

"Key words, 'for the moment' Danny boy." He started to walk out.

"So there's a right moment to ask?" Daniel shouted, Jack just shrugged and left him alone, "I don't believe this, WHY!"

He sat down defeated and frustrated.

"The right moment…the degree of truth?" He turned in the swivel chair to his library.

Soon after reaching his moment he was searching for Anna. Everyone he asked had no idea and it was by pure chance that he caught a glimpse of her in the training room.

"'An error is the more dangerous in proportion to the degree of truth which it contains.'" He stopped behind her, "What does Henri Fredric Amiel have to do with any of this?"

She stopped in mid swing to the punching bag and dropped her arm to her side, "My error could be more dangerous to myself, then just me finding out the truth."

"Your error, you mean you touching the device?" Daniel stared at her.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to." She turned to leave with out looking at him.

"You can't do that! You can't just keep leaving me to reach out for answers when I don't know what I'm doing." Daniel stood in her path forcing her to stop, "You have to give me something! You can't just be angry at me, without letting me know what I did wrong! Especially when I want to fix that problem, whatever it is."

She stared at the floor, "I saw you…"

"What?" This was not the answer he was expecting.

She looked up him, "Daniel I saw you. I saw you when you first went to Abydos, when you first saw your wife."

His eyes widened as she continued, "I saw you lose her." She swallowed hard, "God Daniel I saw every bad thing that happened to you. I witnessed your deaths…"

She paused, "And it replayed over and over again and again. I even thought I could help you. I stood in front of the staff blast and nothing happened except me getting closer to your face and seeing the pain flash in your eyes then slowly they faded dim." She could feel her tears forming in her eyes, "Then when you tried to save those people and they…oh God Daniel…I'm so sorry…" She brought her hands to her face hiding the tears.

"That device…showed you all that." Daniel stood still unable to consume all this information at once.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said to him.

"You keep saying that!" She looked up at him, "Why? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry that you went through that and that I saw it all without your permission. It's not fair!" She shouted letting her tears slide down her face.

He looked down at her. He was never one to share much of how he felt on certain topics and now she knew everyone of those topics. Not just that, but she saw everything.

He hugged he gently, "It's not your fault you didn't know what was going to happen."

"I did." She sniffed, "I knew before we went to the planet, that's why I was reluctant to go. I didn't want to 'rain on your parade' so to speak."

"That's what Jack told me, but you couldn't have known exactly what you were going to see." Daniel brushed the hair from her face, "I don't blame you for using the device, I blame you for not telling me about it. I blame you for nearly killing yourself and not warning any of us."

She mustard up a small smile, "You're too nice for your own good."

"And you're too hard on yourself. You take things too personally." He let her go, "I'm sorry that was rude of me."

She frowned and stood back from and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Anna Anderson, I'm a new translator for the SGC."

He smiled catching on and took her hand, "Dr. Daniel Jackson, anthropologist, call me Daniel."

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." She smiled, "I think I have some information to tell you about a device."

"How about over coffee and lunch?" Daniel asked.

"That would be wonderful, I'll meet you in the mess hall, I have to go change." She edged her way past him.

"Alright I'll see you in a few." He watched her leave and stood there feeling something he couldn't explain something that was different.

He started back to his office with a smile on his face, "Well someone looks cheerful."

"Sam, how are you?" He looked at his friend.

"I'm good, how are you?" She smiled as they continued down the hall.

"I'm…considerably much better." He smiled.

They stepped into his office, "What brought on this?"

He started picking up a recorder, pencil, and paper, "I think I just befriended Anna."

"Really?" Sam looked at him.

"Is that surprising?" He looked at her.

"Well on a normal basis no, but due to recent events, maybe a little." She pressed her palms against his cluttered desk.

"Yeah, alright." He rolled his eyes.

"Daniel I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I am happy that you two are finally getting along." She brushed his arm apologetically.

"I know, its just it's been difficult to understand her, while everyone else is getting along with her, I don't know anything." He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at him curiously.

He sighed, "Well, she's like a language that I don't know, and just when I think I might have the key to solve everything, a new symbol shows up and everything changes."

"Sounds like human interaction Daniel." She giggled softly.

"Most people aren't this closed off." He shook his head trying to fathom it.

She smiled and stood up straight, "You'd be surprised Daniel how a simple miscommunication can change your perspective of someone or for a situation for that matter."

"I hope that there won't be anymore miscommunications." He smiled picking up his things, "If you'll excuse me I have a meeting with her right now."

"Oh of course please go." She watched him leave. She felt happy for him, knowing that he had been struggling with how he felt about Anna since she got here.

What she hoped however was, Anna would be just as open and willing as Daniel was feeling right now. Sam knew what Daniel meant when she said Anna was a very closed person.

"I wish you both luck." She mumbled after him.

* * *

Okay that's all I got for you right now, but please review and I apologize for not updating sooner!

Astar!


	10. Chapter 10

**Alrighty then, here I am to say that I NEED REVIEWS!!! I'm sorry but really this is something I do when I motivated if you know what I mean. And REVIEWS tend to motivate people. Thank you.**

**Now that, that is done! YAY! Another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel walked down the ramp from the gate. The day's events had not been going well and he was hoping for better news at home.

"Daniel!" He looked up at Sam walking toward him with papers in hand.

"Is that it?" He said as he nearly leaped off the side of the ramp. She nodded handing the sheet of papers to him. He scanned the papers, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Daniel we knew this could happen." Sam frowned.

He shook his head in frustration, "But she has to have the ancient gene, it's the only logical explanation on how she's the only one so far to have made the device work."

"Right, I know, but maybe there _is_ another explanation." Sam looked at him and tried to smile.

Daniel looked back at her and sighed, "I'm sorry Sam, I shouldn't be pushing this on you, after what happened."

"Don't be, believe me Daniel I'd rather be doing something." She smiled and walked to the meeting room. Daniel nodded and watched her still feeling a pang of guilt for asking her help after her ordeal with the Replicators.

After the twenty minute check up and clean up Daniel was joining SG-1 in the briefing room. He looked at everyone and then at Jack, "Where's Anna?"

"Well if you must know she's at home." Jack smiled, "Thanks to you and Carter here for finding her a home for the zillionth time."

Sam smiled and looked at Daniel, "No problem sir."

"Yeah, it was either that or get drool all over my reports." Daniel smirked, sitting down next to Teal'c.

"Right, so about this device?" Jack got down to business.

"Right." Daniel opened his folder, "Well it doesn't look like Anna has the ancient gene, so there has to be another explanation."

"Could it possible be that only females can control this device?" Teal'c asked looking at the pictures from Daniel's folder.

"No," He shook his head, "That's was my first assumption when I couldn't use it."

"So I'm still confused," Jack tossed the picture to Sam like a Frisbee, "what exactly does it do again?"

"Sir weren't you listening the first time?" Sam inquired.

"No, I think I was trying to figure out something else at the time." Jack smiled.

"Like what, sir?" She looked at him weird.

Jack stared at her, "If you have to know I was remembering the time with all the ancient crap in my head, to see if I could help." He looked back at Daniel, "Danny, please continue."

"Well from talking to Anna a few weeks ago, it's a punishment device." Daniel started, "Only it hurts you more emotional instead of physically. When someone would grab on to the handle it apparently lets you see every horrible event in a person's life that you may have a grudge with."

"Ooo, I don't like the sound of that." Jack mumbled.

"Yes, it's not a fun experience I guess. It replays all these images over and over until it feels that you understand the person enough to resolve your issues." Daniel put his glasses on the table and massaged between his eyes, "From this I gather, that the people who used to inhabit this planet were not like the Goa'uld, wanting to conclude everything with fighting. We can assume that they were peaceful people."

"Wow all that from a little device under a building." Jack made a face, "You know that's what I don't get, why is it under a building like it's supposed to be hidden?"

"I don't know the thought really didn't cross my mind." Daniel looked back at Jack frustration laced across his face.

"Alright I think were done here." Jack stood up dismissing them, "Daniel, wait."

Daniel's heart stopped, he knew this was coming, "Yes?"

"I know that you don't really want to hear this, but…" He was interrupted.

"If I don't find anything soon I'm going to have to stop my research, right?" Daniel looked and the ground.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded, "I believe you when you say that there has to be something more, but the big guys are getting after me, ya know? I'll fight it for as long as I can, but I just wanted to warn you. No pressure." He slapped Daniels back and retreated to his office.

No pressure, right. What did he know about pressure? Daniel shook his head and started to retreat to his office passing the gateroom. He did a double take and saw Anna sitting on the wall staring at the gate.

He walked in coffee in hand, "Anna?"

She tore her gaze from the gate and smiled at Daniel, "Hey! How'd your trip go?"

He looked down at her, "Fine, still don't have anything, but well…" He made a face, "What are you doing here?"

"Here as in work, or here as in gateroom?" She asked.

"Ah, both?" He smiled.

"Well I'm supposed to come to work in a few hours," She smiled, "and I like sitting here, it's a good place to think."

"Is it?" He sipped his coffee and looked at the gate, "I suppose it would be."

"Join me Daniel." She patted the floor next to her.

He gave a quiet laugh and sat down, "So what are you thinking about?"

"I don't really know…" She laughed nervously and looked at her hands, "Everything I guess."

"That's a lot to think about." Daniel stretched his legs out in front of him setting his coffee by his side, "Anything specific about everything? Like work, home, etc…" She nodded silently not replying to him, he stared at her, "That's kinda vague."

"Vague is a point of view." She spoke up.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well think of splatter painting." She started.

He made a face, "A what?"

"The paintings that many people just say are spattered paint." She explained and watched his face change from slightly confused to understanding. She felt her heart flutter in her chest and heat rise in her face. This effect caused her to look away from him to compose herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

She nodded, "Yes I'm fine, sorry, what was I saying."

"Something about paintings." He smiled, which made Anna's face become warm again, she hoped he didn't notice.

"Right and how vague is a perspective." She smiled, "The picture has all these colors splashed every where. To one person that's all they see, to another they see a landscape."

He stared at her and shook his head slowly, "That makes no sense to me."

She laughed, "I suppose not, but it's hard to explain."

He nodded looked at his watch, "I really have to go, I'm sorry. We should talk some more at lunch; maybe you'll find a better explanation to your 'vague paintings'."

"That would be nice." Anna said and watched him leave into the hall.

She sighed to herself once alone. She couldn't straighten things out with him, or rather she felt confused about him.

"What's there to think about Anna?" She said to her self, "You think he's gorgeous, you have since you first saw him."

She let her head slowly fall back to the wall. She heard the small thud and felt a vibration as she expected. However, this vibration persisted and was followed by the sound of clinks and whooshing of the gate.

Her head flew forward and she was soon hearing over the speakers, "Unscheduled off world activation!"

She would have moved if she could have, but soldiers suddenly filled the room and there was no escape as the doors were sealed off. The wormhole was established, but the iris wasn't closing. She could just barely hear the panicky voices out in the hall.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw Jaffa walking down the gate. One of them touched something on his arm and everything seemed to freeze. In fact everything did freeze.

Every SGC soldier was frozen to their spot in the gateroom. Anna looked around frantically as they advanced toward her.

"HELP!!" She screamed not knowing if she could be heard by anyone.

One of the guards smacked her hard across the face sending her to the floor with her head spinning. She blinked several times as she felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder.

As they walked up the gate time came back and everyone fell to the floor. Anna managed to look up to the control room.

He was there standing next to Jack. He was yelling something, Jack was yelling back at him and at Sam who was at the computer.

She felt one of the guards reach across her legs and brush something on his arm, the gate was activated again. She looked desperately at the control room as tears raced to her eyes.

She blinked as they were moving and made eye contact with him. He looked terrified, it made her sad.

Only one word raced to her mouth, her only thought that she could comprehend at that moment, "Daniel!"

Then feeling of cold and black.

* * *

**Okay one last time REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!! Okay I'm done for a while. AND don't tell me that people don't read this I have over a 1000 hits on this and I must say that the three reviewers that I do have can't possibly be hitting this story that much. It's plausible, but not likely... **

**I hoped you liked it! Love you all!**

**Astar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This chappy is a little short but well its a suspense builder! Thanks to all those who reviewed and thank you to those who answered my questions! Love you all!**

* * *

"We have to do something!"

"I know, Daniel! Stop yelling!" Jack shouted back at him, "I know we have to do something, don't think that I don't." Jack looked down at the gateroom. The soldiers where slowly getting to there feet.

"Sir?" Sam stared back at him, hoping he was alright.

He came back to reality quickly, "All right! I want those men down there checked out and in the briefing room twenty minutes ago!" He pointed at a technician, who ran off, "I want the rest of the technicians to figure out why that iris didn't close."

"Jack!" Daniel started.

"Daniel! Don't! Just don't! We will get Anna back, we will go after her! But! Right now we don't know who we're dealing with or what for that matter." Jack's face was turning red from frustration, "Daniel, I need you to tell me whose guards those were, take Teal'c with you."

They stared, glaring daggers at each other, "That's an order not a request."

"Come Daniel Jackson, I will be of assistants in identifying the guard." Teal'c broke the silence and Daniel turned sharply and headed toward his office followed by Teal'c.

"Carter!" Jack barked furious that he had to raise his voice more then once to Daniel.

"Sir!?" She stood waiting for her orders.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "This can't be happening." He shook his head.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked with pure concern.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled, "First I lose you, now I lose Anna! Who next, Teal'c?"

Sam was shocked by his outburst and didn't know how to respond. Thankfully, she didn't have to, "I'm sorry, I need you to figure out what that device was that they were using, the one on there arm."

"Yes sir!" She was about to leave when she said, "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Go for it." He sat down in a nearby chair.

"General, if you just need to talk," She smiled, "I'm sure Teal'c will listen very quietly."

Jack gave a small smile, "Thanks Sam, way to volunteer people."

"Your welcome sir." Sam turned and quickly made her way to her lab.

Anna was flung to the floor of gold at the feet of an obnoxiously pretty lady and was old to knees before her god. Now, this would've been alright had she'd been asked compassionately and if she was dead, neither of these were true.

It was her belief that there was only one God and that God was compassionate and if she were to hear his or hers voice she would die, not being able to handle the power that spoke life into the world, and ascend to heaven. However, she was quite alive and listening to every word this 'god' was saying. She sound like a robot to Anna.

"This is the bearer of the power." Her glowed "Pathetic carrier do you know who I am?"

"No and I'd rather not find out either." She was swiftly smacked in the back by a guard, causing her to fall forward.

"Jaffa! Kree! If the carrier is destroyed so it the power within her, she knows this." She picked Anna up by her hair, "I am your goddess Isis and you will give this power to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna cringed as Isis pulled her head back further.

Isis pushed her head to the ground, "Lies! You know very well what sleeps within you and you will tell me how to retrieve it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna shouted as she felt her heart beating crazily against her chest.

Isis smiled, "You don't have to tell me willingly, I, do have other methods." She raised her hand.

Anna braced her self; remembering how Daniel had felt when this had been used against him. Memories flooded her mind as a gold light streamed from the hand device. She cried out as a sharp pain filled her body.

"Isis!" Daniel jumped up from his desk.

"That is correct Daniel." Teal'c was looking.

Daniel pulled a book from his library, "Is she dangerous?"

"From what I have heard of her, she is motherly." Teal'c explained, "And very powerful, no one has ever defeated her in battle."

"That's makes sense. In Egyptian and Greek culture she was known for motherhood." He paraphrased from the book he held, "How powerful?"

"She has many armies and powerful shields and weaponry." Teal'c explained.

"Then why would she abduct Anna?" Daniel set the book down on his desk.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "A new host perhaps?"

"No!" Daniel felt his pulse rise in his ears, "Don't even say that."

"It is not likely, but we have to consider the possibility." Teal'c explained.

Daniel knew this, he just didn't like it. Just the thought of it made him sick with anger, "I have to go tell Jack about this, you're sure it's Isis?"

"Yes, the symbol on there armor matches that of the Goddess Isis." Teal'c confirmed for the seventh time.

"Right, thanks." Daniel started down the hall.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel stopped and looked back at Teal'c, "Your feelings for Anna have changed have they not?"

Daniel stared in thought, "Yeah, yeah they have, and that's why I have to find her."

He turned down the hall and turned into the armory.

* * *

**Daniel don't be hastey!**

**Astar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soo sorry not updating guys but I have a surprise for you all! It's done! And I'll be adding all the chapters right now! So tada I hope you like it and enjoy it!**

* * *

Daniel had done stupid things before but this had to top it. He definitely didn't think things through when he rigged the gate to open at a certain time and run through it.

"Oh well…" He mumbled as he brushed himself off and stood looking back at the gate. The wormhole disappeared and no one followed him.

He turned around and took in his surroundings. Forest lots of forest and a path.

"Path is good." He said as he headed down it.

He felt apprehensive. He didn't know what to expect. From what Teal'c said an army, a very large army and power.

He walked down the path, feeling each step took eternity. He couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. He felt so helpless. He needed to find Anna.

But why?

That question kept plaguing him. 'No man left behind', certainly played a part but that couldn't just be it.

He felt something for her that much he knew. He just didn't know what. It was frustrating to him no knowing. It certainly wasn't like when he met Shura'I, then he just knew how he felt. He knew it was love with her.

Then why was this feeling so hard to compare to that love.

Anna's words entered his mind, 'It's a matter of perspective.'

Footsteps were coming his way. He snapped his head up and dove into the forest nearby. He prayed that a plan would come to him soon.

Anna was dragged into the cold cell and dropped promptly. She was numb all over and couldn't see very well. She felt like crying, but wouldn't allow herself too.

She hurt…and she voiced it. Groaning she flipped herself over onto her side and stared straight ahead.

"This is what dying felt like." She thought to herself as she remembered a previous event in her life.

"Anna?" The voice drifted to her from behind, "Anna dear?"

Anna rolled over slowly and stared at a woman in a blue dress, and short red hair, "Mom?"

She smiled at Anna, "Sweetie you need to rest."

"Mom it hurts…" She squinted at her.

"I know, but when you wake up everything will feel better." Her mothers smile was kind and sad.

"Hey pumpkin." Her dad knelt down next to her mom.

Anna wanted to cry because she knew they weren't really there but some how just seeing them as a hallucination was comforting. She really felt like there were right there, next to her.

"You need to rest now okay." He brushed her hair.

Anna nodded and drifted off into a painful sleep, haunted by dreams.

She woke up not from the voices she heard but from the dream she had had. It was a reassuring, she felt like someone was coming for her. She would on a normal basis analyze this further, but the voices were distracting.

"We have to tell her!" It was her dad to her mom.

"Rogir we can't tell her! She's not even supposed to be the Key." Her mother shot back.

'Rogir' which was not her fathers name threw his hands up in the air, "If we reside in her further we'll all die! You know that and like you said she's not the Key therefore we should leave. It's not fair to her!"

"Rogir if we leave we die!" She shouted back.

"It's better then being used by that demon and it's better then letting her die!" He pointed at Anna.

"What?" Anna sat up looking at them. They both snapped there attention to her and vanished, only leaving a faint whisper.

"Help us…" 


	13. Chapter 13

Sam couldn't believe it. Daniel had just casually ran threw the gate without any hesitation.

"Why!" Jack shouted for the fourth time, "Why can't he listen to me just for once!?"

"Sir, he must've figured out something." Sam tried to defend him, but it didn't do much good.

"It's no excuse!" Jack shouted again, "Where is Teal'c!?"

"I am here O'Neill." Teal'c walked in briskly but still very calm.

"Thank you….at least I have someone who listens to me…" Jack was fuming.

"Sir I'm telling you…"

"Carter! I don't want to hear it!" Jack shouted, "I know he probably figured something out but he still didn't listen and he opened up the gate!" He placed both hands firmly down on the table, "Now I would like to know exactly what he found out."

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and myself discovered that the guards were Isis guards." Teal'c explained.

"Wait, Isis? I thought we found her to be dead?" Jack questioned.

"Well sir from what we know they were trapped in those jars a very long time." Sam piped, "The Goa'uld might've made the conclusion that Osiris and Isis were dead, and rose up another for there place."

"Can they do that?" Jack didn't want to hear about that.

Sam looked at him and shrugged, "It's just a theory."

"When I told Daniel of her power and armies, he said he had to speak with you immediately." Teal'c finished explaining.

"Okay so we know that we're dealing with a Goa;uld, we know Daniel is crazy, and we know we have to do something." Jack stood up straight and pointed at Sam, "Get a M.A.L.P there now I want that planet checked out, and I want our people back."

Daniel had made a dent in his travel after seeing two Isis guards on the road. They had led him straight to the ship.

"Someone really is watching over me." He mumbled as he pulled out a gun and a zat.

Sneaking in was always the easy part, getting out with a potentially injured person was the hard part. On the way to this fortress he had developed somewhat of a plan, he just hoped he wouldn't have to resort to this plan.

"Okay Daniel, go in, get her out, simple." He told himself as he had his back to the wall.

Weapons forward he walked inside, no one was insight. Captives were on the third floor. He had a ways to go.

Anna continued to lie on the cold floor trying to figure things out like a psychologist or something.

She had concluded so far that she was seeing images of her parents due to the fact that she wanted the comfort of home. The fact that they weren't her parents was due to the fact that she wasn't home but a captive. The cry for help, well that was obvious she really wanted help.

She had also concluded why the SGC really wanted everyone in uniform. Jeans, a t-shirt, and a thin zip up just were not warm enough. She really wanted her warm green jacket at the moment.

Her hallucinations hadn't shown up again, it's like they were afraid or something. This was silly because hallucinations can't feel, but they are composed of what the person hallucinating is feeling. She was going mad in these stupid circle conversations in her head.

She silenced herself. She thought she heard something in the hall.

"Anna…" She heard softly, "Anna?"

"Daniel?" She sat up slowly and saw Daniel run to the door.

"Anna!" He held onto the door.

"Daniel!" She forced her aching self of the floor and ran to the door, "You came…"

"I had too, stand back from the door" He pressed a few keys on the device next to the door and soon the door was rising up. Anna instantly flung her arms around Daniel and they both just stood there a moment before, "We have to get moving."

"Right…" She watched Daniel pull out another Zat gun and hand it to her.

"Stay close and we'll get out of her quickly." She had never expected Daniel to act like this…strategically. He definitely didn't fit the profile, in fact it was fact that he didn't fit the profile.

She nodded and they were off down the hall. He knew these ships like he knew his notes.

They were almost out when the sound of pounding footsteps and shouting filled the area.

"Crap! Run!" He didn't give her much choice as he grabbed her hand and led her out into the forest.

"Daniel!" She could feel her leg cramping up.

"It's just a little farther!" He told her nearly dragging her along.

She could here a roaring noise as she began see mist rise into the air.

Then they stopped. They were standing on the edge of a cliff right next to a waterfall.

"Kree!" They were close by.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She looked at him sharply, "What?"

"On three, 1" He started.

"Daniel I can't-"

"2"

"Daniel no, we can keep-"

"3" He grabbed her and they were off the cliff. Plunging down into the cold water. 


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel wished he would've known that Anna couldn't swim. She shivered against him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as they swam behind the waterfall. It was a good hiding place for the moment.

"Just…cold." She stammered out.

"I'm sorry, if I had known you couldn't swim-" He started.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came for me." She told him quietly, "Besides no better time to learn how to swim then when you're on an alien planet being chased by a parasite and their guards, right?"

He managed a laugh. She was so optimistic, or was it just the Jack in her? He couldn't tell, but then again he also didn't care. He was just happy that she was in his arms and not in a cell anymore.

She looked up at him, "You've lost your glasses in the fall."

He blinked suddenly realizing that he couldn't see far away, "Hmm, bound to happen I guess."

"Daniel?" He looked back at her. Somehow being behind this waterfall in a cavern was oddly, yet pleasantly, intimate. Why thoughts like that were going through his mind at the moment, he couldn't explain.

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone else?" She asked.

"Ah actually I'm the only one here." Hr made a weird face and looked to the side.

"Oh…" That's it? No outburst, nothing?

"Ah yeah…" He explained, "I kinda took matters into my own hands."

She looked at him curiously, "Why?"

He paused to formulate how to put it, "I couldn't stand the thought that you were probably hurting and there was nothing I could do to stop it, except come here."

"Daniel, I-" She was cut off by shouting in the distance. They were around the small lake. Daniel instinctively pulled Anna closer and backed to farthest point behind the water fall.

"Daniel…" He voice trembled.

"It's okay." He hoped that he was right. He scanned the outsides of the waterfall, reminding him that he couldn't see. He cursed, "Anna be my eyes."

She nodded and starred out toward the edges. He watched her observantly taking in her actions.

She was graceful in everything. He smiled remembering how she took the pictures of the relics on her last mission with him.

She insisted to take pictures from ever angle. They were brilliant photos. He even found one of her, on it written 'OMG1! MySpace!", a joke of her complete hatred of that website.

She looked back at him with her brown eyes, "I don't think they know we're here." He nodded and continued stare as she stared up at him curiously, "What?"

"Ah…"God what was wrong with him. He should be thinking how to get her home, and he was, just, he was also thinking how much he enjoyed just being with her right now. "I was just thinking of, of when we get out of here."

"What about it?" She looked back at the edges.

He hesitated, "Um, oh you know, how much trouble I'll be in, the paper work involved, maybe going out to dinner with you?"

"Dinner?" She snapped her head back at him.

"Uh yeah, if you're feeling up to it…" He laughed softly, "I'm sorry you must think that I'm stupid for asking you now, of all times and places."

She didn't answer him; she just looked back to the edges. He felt his heart sink; again it was a reaction he didn't expect.

It was probably another hour before they swam to the bank and Anna finally felt like she had a handle on swimming thing. Of coarse it could just be the fact that she couldn't feel anything.

Daniel looked at her, "I put most of my stuff near the gate we can dry of and rest near there."

"Great." She smiled and followed him. She didn't know what to make of his question earlier.

It was like a dream come true, really, it was. She just didn't know if it was okay. He was her boss and they were co-workers. In fact most of their relationship consisted of them fighting. The things he had said to her behind the waterfall confused her.

She shivered in her wet clothes. She didn't like being wet, especially in jeans.

"How you doing?" He spoke, "We can rest if you need to."

"I'm fine." She said quietly. Truthfully she didn't know how she was doing. She felt sore and she had a major headache.

He stopped, "Don't push yourself; if I have to I'll carry you."

She walked past him, "I'll be fine, it can't be that far, can it?"

She could feel his boring holes into her back, followed by a sigh. It's what she liked most about him, he didn't push and yet you still felt him pushing. It was the way he carried himself and the way he responded.

Her guess of it not being to far was a good one. The came upon his hidden pack under the some brush.

He pulled out a blanket and turned to her, "Here, this should keep you warm, or, warmer…" He wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." He nodded and turned away from her. She quickly reached out and touched his arm, "I mean it. For everything, Daniel."

He looked at her and smiled, "I know, believe me, I know." He sat down next to a tree and leaned against it, "We won't be able to make a fire it might draw unwanted attention."

She nodded and laid down on the ground wrapping the blanket around herself. They didn't say anything to each other. The silence was awkward and un-nerving.

Finally she rolled over and looked at him. He was struggling to keep awake, and his wet clothes weren't helping him keep warm.

She slowly crawled over to him and put half of the blanket over him.

His eyes shot open, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm and hopefully preventing a cold." She told him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you…" He finally said after a brief moment of uncomfortable ness.

"It's the least I can do for my hero." She told him.

He smiled and sighed before he heard, "Dinner would be nice."

It took a moment to register, "Really?"

She nodded sleepily, "Mmhmm."

He smiled letting the silence drift her into a peaceful sleep, while he kept watch. They weren't out of the fire yet.

Miles away there was a very unhappy goddess, "Find her now!!"

She dropped the dead Jaffa to the ground, "I need that power source or this race will die."


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel was probably half asleep when he first heard the commotion hours earlier. Ever since he's still been half asleep, but now he had a hand gun at his side.

He thought about moving camp, but he didn't have the heart or the energy wake Anna up. He also didn't want to risk getting slapped in the face.

Snap the sound was clear and close. Daniel brought the gun up to his face. He had come to an agreement with himself; he was going to die before he let someone take Anna again. He didn't know how that would help anyone, but it made him feel very heroic.

Another twig broke next the tree and before he knew what was happening Daniel was pointing his gun at one of his own.

The soldier perplexed and startled also had his gun raised, "Dr. Jackson?"

"Yes…" Daniel was relieved and he lowered his gun. They were going home.

"Daniel!" Sam bounded around the corner.

"Sam?" He looked up at her.

"What were you thinking!?" She shouted.

"Sam…"

"Of all the stupidest things you could have done!"

"Sam…"

"You clearly didn't-"

"SAM!" Daniel finally raised his voice, "Stop shouting she's still sleeping."

"What?" Sam confused watched as Daniel lowered the blanket around his chest revealing a very comfortable Anna.

"She's been out since we stopped her last night…it is morning right?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Sam wasn't sorry she just wished she would've noticed. She would've been quiet for Anna, but Daniel needed a good whack in the head.

Daniel slowly got to his feet using the tree as a brace, he didn't realize how tired he really was, and holding Anna probably wasn't helping him.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c appeared next to in his stealth like manner, "may I be of assistants to you?"

Daniel not understanding at the moment just stared at him, "I'm sorry?" Without replying Teal'c took Anna from his arms and proceeded taking her to the gate, "Thank you." Daniel mumbled far after the fact.

Daniel stepped through the gate not expecting much of a welcome. In fact that's exactly what happened. He got yelled at by Jack and then Sam. Then he was promptly shoved to the infirmary and told to report to the briefing as soon as he was finished.

He felt like it was the longest walk of his life going from the locker room to the briefing room. He wasn't sorry about what he did, but he didn't want to pay the consequences of his actions either. So like a 13 year old being sent the principals office he dragged his feet inside.

Jack was standing looking down into the gateroom. Sam was sitting along with Teal'c.

They all looked over at Daniel as soon as he came in. He noticing quickly took a seat.

Jack started, "So what part of we're going to get her back didn't you get?"

"Jack Isis wanted her for a specific reason," Daniel started, "There are so many unanswered questions. Why Anna? Why did everyone else freeze, except Anna?"

"Do you have any answers from your little solo mission?" Jack asked.

Daniel hesitated, "No…"

"Alright then…" Jack looked at Sam, "What's the situation with Isis?"

"She escaped, sir, but not without taking heavy damage to her ship." Sam explained how when they were looking for Anna and Daniel they had set charges all over Isis' ship. "Then we found Daniel's glasses on the bank shore and did a sweep of forest area. That's when we found them, sir." She concluded.

"Good, dismissed." He stood up and walked toward his office.

"Wait, that's it?" Daniel stood up highly confused.

"What do you have something to add Daniel?" Jack stared at him.

"Well it's just I was expecting…" He trailed off.

"What? For me to fire you?" Jack smirked, "Danny boy we can't afford not to having you around here, but oh don't worry, I'm thinking of something you can do to make up for it all." He walked into his office.

"Why do I feel like I should just want to get fired instead?" Daniel said as Sam and Teal'c walked up beside him.

"Uh…." Sam smiled, "Lets get some lunch." She turned and started for the mess hall.

Daniel knew that routine, when she didn't want to explain something she got them lunch, "No! Wait! What's going on?"


	16. Chapter 16

Anna cringed at the lights around her. Her head was pounding and then there was this insistent beeping noise that wouldn't stop. She blinked several times and started to remember things.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She looked to her side and saw Jack seating there folding up a newspapers, "Well really it's the afternoon, but I don't think that matters when you're 20 to 30 floors underground."

She smiled, "You always know how to make a girl smile don't you?"

He stood and looked down at her, "Well I am a ladies man."

"Okay the conversation just got a little creepy." She smiled, "You're my uncle, and I don't want to think about you being a ladies man."

"A well…" His face became a little more serious, "But seriously how are you feeling?"

"Well I'll be honest with you," She frowned, "I have a huge headache and I'm not sure other then that."

"Okay well the doctor said that you can go after a few more tests that he couldn't do while you were asleep." Jack explained to her.

She nodded feeling slightly better now that she had talked to her favorite uncle. Her only uncle really, both her parents were only children.

"Alright, well I'm gonna let you rest and stuff, you should be out of here soon." He told her, "Ya know duty calls and such."

"Right!" She mock saluted and watched him walk out the door with a wave.

It wasn't long until the doctor came in and finished up the tests and she was back in her office looking at her massive clutter.

She sighed. She wasn't gone that long, just maybe three days, but it felt like eternity. She had really started to accept this as home.

"Knock, knock." She turned around and saw Sam.

"Hey, how's it going?" Anna asked her.

Sam walked in hands behind her back, "I'm doing fine, and you?"

"I'm alright, a little sore, but alright." She smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Well actually I was sent by the General." She smiled and brought her hands out from behind her back. She was holding a bowl of blue jello, "With this, he said he owed it to you?"

Anna laughed and took the jello from Sam, "Yes he does!"

"Do I want to know?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No, long story really." She put the jello on her desk.

"Right…"

There was a little bit of silence between the two of them, "Jack sent you to talk to me about what happened didn't he."

"Yeah, he's just worried that you won't talk to anyone." Sam explained, "We've all been there, so, you can talk to us anytime."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure what happened yet." Anna leaned against the desk and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?" Curious to be in a intellectual conversation Sam made herself comfortable.

"Well it's just…so…surreal, like it didn't happen. Everything feels very dreamlike and spacey." She tried to explain.

"You should talk to Daniel he's an expert when it comes to that feeling." Sam smiled, "I just dealt with the pain. However if you ever find yourself in the situation of having someone else's memories I'm your gal."

Anna stared at her unsure of what to say. She felt very repetitive talking to everyone, just saying thank you left and right.

"So, if you need anything just don't hesitate to ask." Sam smiled and made her way out.

Honestly, Anna didn't know what to make of things. She didn't know how to explain how she felt about anything.

She did know that she wanted to talk to Daniel. He's the only one who hadn't pestered her about what happened. Even Teal'c had come to check on her while she was in the infirmary.

She wondered what he was doing right now.

"Jack, you can't seriously…"

"Ah ah ah, less talking, more scrubbing." Jack stood watching Daniel scrub the locker room showers with a tooth brush. His arm would be sore for a week and he'd never be able to look at these showers without remembering what he did. Maybe he'd actually listen to Jack from now on, "Have fun, I'll be back in a half hour with a new tooth brush."

Daniel gave a heavy sigh that Jack accepted with delight as he walked out.

He bounded around the corner and bumped right into Anna, "Oh! Hey how you doing kiddo?"

"Stop asking." She smiled.

"Right got it. Did you get my gift?" He smiled.

"Yes and it was exactly what I needed, thank you." Anna smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Hey." She looked up at him and he pulled her into a very father-like hug, "its okay."

She sighed, "I know. I'm just trying to figure things out…right now…"

"You wanna talk over dinner? My treat." He smiled.

"Actually I need to talk to Daniel about some things, have you seen him? He's not in his office." She asked him.

Jack gave a small laugh, "Ah yeah he's busy now, in the locker room, but if you need to talk to him go see him."

"What's funny?" She smiled questioningly wondering if she really wanted to know.

"Well lets just say he might listen more often. Have fun!" Jack let out an evil laughter and walked down the hall.

Anna shook her head, Jack never stopped confusing people. She continued down the hall to the locker room. Opening the door slowly she peeked in to make sure that she wasn't just barging in.

All she could see was Daniel bent over on the floor, "Daniel? Are you alright?"

He shot up, "Anna!"

"That's me, what are you doing?" She stood in front of him.

"Ah well," He held up a blue tooth brush, "punishment?"

"Jack?"

"Yeah…for going to get you." Daniel sighed, "I told him it was worth it, but that just made it worse and he added not just one locker room shower but all the showers."

"I can fix that." She grabbed the tooth brush from his hand and set it on the floor, "Watch and learn."

"Oh please teach me wise one." Daniel smiled.

Anna proceeded to step on the tooth brush making the bristles go flat, "There you go."

Daniel picked it up off the floor, "I don't see how this fixes anything."

"Oh that's only step one." She said as she walked to her locker and pulled out shower cleaner, "Jack used to make me do this all the time when I was little and my mom taught me to do this." She handed the bottle to him, "Spray that on the shower walls and they be clean in ten minutes and it'll look like you did all on your own."

"Why do you have this?" Daniel stared at her.

"Are you kidding? Firstly we go to different planets! Secondly, eww, why not?" She smiled and sat on the bench.

"Right." He stood and started to spray the cleaner on the walls, "So how's the head?"

"It hurts, but I've felt worse."

"Yeah I always had a major headache for a few days after something like that." He blinked getting some spray back into his eyes, "Ouch…."

"Nice one ace." She smirked.

"Yeah thanks for the support." He rubbed his eye with a hand.

She laughed, "Hey, Daniel, can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" He stuck his head out of a shower and looked at her. She had a very serious expression on her face, "Yeah sure." He stopped spraying the cleaner and sat down next to her.

"Um when the Goa'uld used the hand device on you…well one time they made you relive memories, or they created memories, right?" She sounded nervous to him.

"Yes, sometimes they combined technology to allow them to manipulate our memories. And other times the host can connect to the mind to transmit feelings our thoughts." He said remembering Shua'rai.

"Okay but can it just occur afterwards when nothing is happening to you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Are you alright?" Daniel looked at her sternly.

"Oh I'm fine," She looked away from his stair, "it's just I had an experience afterwards."

Daniel brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, "If something happened and it's bugging you, I've learned it's better to let it out." He sighed, "I won't lie though, it'll help but you'll always be haunted by those memories."

She stared at him in thought. He could almost see the gears rotating in her head.

"Daniel I saw my parents…they looked exactly like they did before they died." She smiled and shut her eyes, "It's like nothing happened to them."

"I know…" He put his hand in hers. He listened knowing that was all he could do for her right now. 


	17. Chapter 17

Anna raced down the hall to Sam's office. She needed her help.

"Sam!" She entered into her office seeing Sam bent over her desk working hard, "I need your help!"

"What?" She world around, "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to wear!" Anna stated.

Sam blinked and looked Anna up and down, she was obviously wearing clothes. Finally Sam managed, "What?"

"I have a date tonight and I don't have anything to wear." Anna re-explained.

"Oh...that's your problem right now?"

"Sam this is serious!" Anna stared at her.

"All right I know, I know." Sam couldn't hide her smile, "I'll help you out."

"Thank you!" Anna threw her arms around her.

"I'll even give you a ride home." Sam smiled.

Anna looked at her, "You truely are a goddess!"

Sam laughed as she left and went back to her work. It only seemed like minutes when Anna returned and dragged her to the surface.

"So who is this mystrey man?" Sam smiled as she pulled into Anna's apartment parking lot.

"Uh, Daniel." She stammered getting out of the car.

"Really?" Sam followed her up the stairs.

"Is that so surprising?"

"No no, not at all." Sam said as she walked into her apartment, "Uh when did he ask?"

"Um back on that planet, when we where behind a waterfall." Anna told her.

"Really? You were getting chased by Jaffa guards and he asked you to dinner?"

"Yeah, it was kinda cute." Anna smiled and then snapped back to reality, "Now, to the real problem at hand, I have nothing to wear!"

She dragged Sam to her room. Sam had to admit it was fun hanging out doing girly things again. It made her miss Janet.

They found an outfit quickly and instead of Sam just leaving they decided to make the evening enjoyable and popped in a movie. Troy.

"Oh I love this part!" Anna commented as Achilles shouted for Hector to come out and fight him.

"What when Hector gets his butt handed to Achilles?" Sam looked at her.

"It's noble! He's fighting for his brother! Even though Paris doesn't deserve it!" Anna commented.

"Paris redeems himself later."

"Oh yeah like shooting a guy in the heel counts for anything." Anna looked at the clock, "Oh I should get ready."

"Yeah." Sam started to get up.

"Oh you don't have to leave, you have to give me the play by play of the fight." They both laughed as she left the room.

It was no sooner that the fight was over when there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it for you, you just get ready."

Sam opened the door and saw Daniel standing there looking quite handsome, "Hey!"

Daniel stared at her, "Um did I go to the wrong house?"

"No Anna's just finishing up come in." Sam smiled letting Daniel pass by.

"Am I missing something?" Daniel whispered to her.

She smiled, "Well you'd be surprised how nervous she is."

"Really?" Daniel looked at her.

"Yeah." It was obvious that he was nervous too.

"Hey Daniel, sorry to make you wait." Daniel and Sam looked over at Anna.

Daniel's mouth dropped. Anna was wearing a a blue v-neck dress that ended just at the knee and teared off to one side to her ankle.

Daniel blinked, "You, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Anna smiled and moved her hair behind her ear.

Sam looked at them both. It reminded her of a highschool date, "Okay so, I'm going to go now. You two have fun!" 


	18. Chapter 18

Daniel followed the waiter to their table and seated Anna first. He couldn't take his eyes of her.

"This place is beautiful, how did you find it?" Anna asked him curiously.

"Uh well I could lie to you and say that I come here often and elaborate with some strange snooty story, but really," He smiled, "I just opened the phone book closed my eyes and pointed."

She laughed, "How many times did you have to do that?"

"Three." He smiled, "The first was a lawn care service."

"Do you even have lawn?" She smirked.

"Um I don't know I'm never home long enough to notice." They both laughed.

A waiter came over to them, "May I interest you in some wine?"

Daniel looked at Anna she smiled, "I'm fine just some ice tea would be great."

Daniel ordered a glass, "Do you not like italian wine?"

"No it's not that. I don't drink is all." She smiled and looked at the menu infront of her.

Daniel looked at her curiously, "If I may ask, is there a reason why?"

She looked up at him as a slight blush came to her face, "It's silly really, but I want to share my first glass of wine with my future husband on our wedding day."

Daniel was surprised. He'd heard many excuses for not drinking. Most of which were because of alcholism and tragedy. Hers was so optimistic, something that the world greatly needed, "It's not silly at all. It's very cherishable."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

The waiter came back and they ordered leaving them considerable time to talk.

"So what is Egypt like?" Anna asked him.

"Egypt, well, Egypt is hot and sandy." He smiled and played with his fork, "And incredible. There's so much history there, so much there, that isn't."

"I bet, but it must've been so much fun though." She commented.

"Oh it was, my guides where icredible and just uncovering artifacts was so satisfying, why are we just talking about me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I thought we were just talking." Anna stated in a matter a fact way.

"Oh well, sorry I must be just paranoid, I haven't done this in a while." He looked at the table and began to fidget with is fork yet again.

"Be sure that you're not alone, I haven't been on a date since college." She laughed nervously.

"Speaking of college, what made you interested in dead languages?" Daniel would use anything to get the topic off of him.

"Um well it's some thing my parents kind of got me hooked on." She smiled, "When I was 12 my mom started teaching me Latin, and from there I just had a general couriosity of dead languages. So profession in it sounded great!"

Daniel's eyes smiled for him, "You know Latin fluently then?"

"Etiam." She smiled.

He laughed, "I see now why you were chosen for the program."

"Cur facio tu narro que?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I say that becuase what we deal with a lot of it derives from Latin." He explained.

"Oh right." She smiled.

The waiter presented them with their food and what conversation they were having quieted down.

Daniel glanced up from his food at Anna, she didn't appear to have touched it, "Is everything alright?"

She looked up slowly. The glow that was normaly around her seemed dimmed and she looked tired, but she smiled, "Oh I'm fine, just a little headache."

Concern flooded Daniel's face, "How long have you had it?"

"I don't know, why? Should I be concerned?" She looked at him confused.

"Well considering what you've been these last few weeks, but I wouldn't worry about it. Just if it persist get it checked out." He reached for her hand, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

She smiled at his concern, "I promise, lets just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Alright, lets." Daniel smiled, but couldn't get the feeling that she wasn't telling him something to go away.

* * *

**YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I REALLY DON"T SPEAK LATIN SO I"M SORRY IF IT"S WRONG!!!! Just thought i'd put that in there, hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	19. Chapter 19

The evening was coming to a close for the two as Daniel walked Anna up to her apartment.

"That movie was horrible Daniel." Anna told him leaning against her door.

Daniel put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I didn't plan for that."

"Awful dreadfully awful." She shook her head and smiled. Her headache hadn't subsided but she was determined to enjoy the evening and she did thoroughly.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." He smiled and started to turn and head back down the stairs. Oh that was smooth, he thought to himself.

She stared at him for a moment, opened her mouth then closed it. Then she simply spoke, "Daniel?"

Chills went up and down his spine. He turned around and looked at her. Something about her had change in the last two minutes. She looked near to tears.

"Stay please, just for a little while."

"Anna?" He stepped toward her unsure of what to do, "What's wrong?"

She shut her eyes, "I um… I haven't been sleeping and when I do I see my parents…but ah…but they're not my parents." She bit her bottom lip nervously and opened her eyes letting tears slid down her face, "I-I just…I just need someone to talk to."

Daniel walked right up to her and hugged her compassionately. He wished he could take this hurt from her, "All you had to do was ask."

Daniel sat on Anna's couch, wondering what she had meant when she said her parents but not her parents. She was trying to be, rather act, strong so people wouldn't worry. He was glad that she felt he could confide in him. Glancing up he saw Anna walk out in more comfortable casual attire.

She sat down next to him and pulled her knees to her chest. Trying to hide, it was a side of her that he never saw. Well besides when she was trying to hide from him, but this was different.

He looked over at her unsure of how to start this when she asked him to stay. Finally she spoke up, "I thought just having a good time tonight would make me feel better about this."

"The dreams?" He asked her softly.

"They started after Isis used that hand thing."

"What happens in them?" He thought maybe they would reveal something.

She swallowed hard, "They're just conversations; they're not like nightmares or anything. It's just they're between my mom and my dad, or rather they look like my mom and dad. One of them is called Rogir."

He waited for her to go on. She looked at him, "They talk about something that isn't finished, a 'key'. That they might die if they don't leave correctly and if they don't leave we'll all die sooner."

His expression changed considerably from concerned to intent on figuring this out, "Complete what?"

"I don't know they never say," She bit her lips nervously; "They just say the transfer was incomplete and incorrect. Daniel…Daniel I-I…" She began to shake, "I don't know what they mean…I can't figure them out and someone's trying to tell me something. It's like they're in my head."

The ancient that's what first came to his mind, but she didn't have the gene. None of this made sense to him. He, however, had to remind himself that tonight wouldn't be about that right now.

"I don't wanna die…" She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Anna." She was shaking uncontrollably, "Anna calm down take a breath."

She was in her own world now. Daniel knelt in front of her and took her hands, "Anna…" She looked at him holding his gaze, "Breath…You're not going to die right now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and Daniel got up and sat next putting an arm around her for comfort, "Good, just breath."

The next few moments were quiet and tranquil but both of their minds were reeling, trying to look for answers.

"Daniel?"

He looked at her holding her close, "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and brushed his lips on her forehead, "Of course."

They talked for hours before he first shut his eyes. He'd shut them only a moment, said he was just resting his them and that he would be leaving soon. Then there was the smell of coffee. His eyes open.

Sunlight poured through the window in front of him. His surroundings where unfamiliar, but very cozy under this down comforter. He moved his hand through his hair and felt his glasses on the arm rest.

Putting them on he quickly he recognized that he was in Anna's apartment. He sat up taking a deep breath of that wonderful smelling coffee.

"Good morning." He looked over and saw Anna sitting at the breakfast bar with coffee. She smiled at him, "I'd never have thought an attractive man would wake up on my couch until today."

He laughed as pink tinted his cheeks, "I don't know about attractive, nerdy yes, attractive, eh I won't complain though."

She smiled, "Coffee?"

"Please!" He stood up and walked to the bar, "When did you wake up?"

"An hour ago." She handed him a cup.

He took it gratefully, "When did I fall asleep?"

"One, one thirty." He looked at the clock on the coffee pot, it read 7:33 a.m.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed." He sipped his coffee, "You should've just woke me up and kicked me out."

"I'm sorry I didn't have the heart, you looked too comfortable." She smiled, "And I wanted to finish our conversation, from before you dozed off."

He held his cup to his mouth then slowly pulled it away, "Conversation?"

"I didn't expect you to remember, you were pretty tired." She brushed her hair from her face in a quick motion, "We were discussing the possibility that there might be something hidden at the temple, where this all started. Something that might help."

He nodded, "It makes sense. Things get finished where they started."

"What goes up, must…come…down." It was like a sudden train had hit her, "Down…Daniel that's it! At least I think."

He looked at her, "What? What is it?"

"Upside down, we need to turn the tablets upside down, everything!" She grabbed her coat and keys.

"Where are you going?" Like he really needed to ask but he didn't have enough coffee in him to control his motor-skills.

She smirked grabbed him a thermos, "We have a lot to look at." 


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel slowly pulled into the base parking, "By the way did I happen to mention before I dozed off that you should go get a check up?"

"I think you may have mumbled something about it." She pouted.

He smiled, "Don't worry." He said backing up into a parking spot, "I'll get things set up, you get checked out and by the time were both done we can start our translating, together."

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car, "Fine, fine."

"Thank you." They walked into the base, showed their clearance and got onto the elevator.

"So is Sam the only one who knows about our date?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, why?" She looked up at him, "Is someone nervous that someone's partial relative and their boss, is going be angry at him?"

"No!" He said to quickly, "No, that would be childish."

"I like childish." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He stood still, surprised by her action. She just kissed him and basically told him that he was cute. He felt like a fish out of water at the moment with his mouth hanging open.

The elevator doors open and low and behold Sam was outside the door with a big grin on her face, "Anna!"

"Sam! What are we excited about?" Anna grinned.

"Well…" Sam looked at Daniel.

He smiled and looked back and forth between them. Then he finally got it, "Oh! Well I'll leave you two alone, Anna remember get check up!"

"Nag! Nag, nag, nag." She shouted as he walked down the hall.

"It's because I care!" He shouted back as he turned the corner and continued down the hall with a smile planted firmly on his face.

It didn't take Daniel long to find the photo of the walls on P3G-467. However assembling them upside down and in the right order was a different story.

"Crap…" Daniel said to himself looking at pictures.

"What about?" He stiffened. Jack walked up next to him looking at the pictures on the wall, "Aren't these old?"

Daniel swallowed, "Um yeah, we think there might be something still in them. Another message."

"We?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh yeah Anna and I." He ducked his head into his pictures.

Jack nodded slowly, "When did this conversation happen, I was with her all of yesterday."

"Except yesterday night…" Daniel mumbled.

"Excuse me, didn't catch that. I'm going deaf in my old age." Jack smiled and looked at him.

"We talked last night, after dinner and a movie." Daniel told him.

"Oh," Jack suddenly became stiff, "really…Where's Anna now?"

"She should be in the infirmary," Daniel said as he pasted another photo to the wall, "There we go, don't know why I thought 6 was 9…"

"Infirmary!?" Daniel didn't even have a chance to explain he was already half way down the hall.

Jack burst into the infirmary and saw Anna sitting on a bed with Sam sitting next to her in a chair. He walked up to her quickly, "Anna are you alright?"

She smiled up at him, "I don't know anymore?"

"What does that mean?" He stared at her with a stern look.

"It means exactly what it means, 'I don't know anymore.'" She told him, "Twenty four hours ago I could've told you I just had headache, now it's quite possible that aliens are in my head."

"What!" He looked at Sam.

"I didn't know until his morning, sir." Sam he looked at her, "Dr. Remmington, still processing the MRIs and the blood work."

"How long has this been going on?" Jack touched her arm with concern.

She shrugged, "A while, I guess, it didn't really get bad until a few days ago."

Jack was so inclined to just scream at her, but he knew that it wouldn't help if he did, "I want to know the results as soon as you get them got it?"

"Yes, sir." And smiled and gave a small salute as he turned to leave, "Hey wait, how did you know I was here?"

"I talked to Daniel." He told as he continued to leave.

"Wait wait wait, come back here." He sighed and turned to her, "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything." Jack told her, "Why does everyone assume I say something?"  
"Because normally you do." Anna told him. Sam snorted unable to hide her enjoyment of Anna's comment from her superior, "Well if you didn't say anything then what did he say to you?"

"He said you guys talked after dinner last night." It was obvious that he wasn't entirely happy about that.

Anna eyed him, "Were you mean to him?"

"What?!" He spat out quickly.

"Oh good you're here General." Dr. Remmington walked into the room carry a few charts, "I have Ms. Anderson's results and I thought you should be present for them."

"Alright, well, go for it Doc." Jack made a large motion with his arms as if to say take over.

"Well your blood work came back normal, but" Remmington took a deep breath, "the MRI showed similar imagery to that of General O'Neill when he had the Ancient library in his head."

"Similar as in how?" Jack asked concerned.

Remmington pulled out the MRI readings from the folder he held. One was labeled Anderson, the other O'Neill. They looked nearly the same.

"My guess is the device is some what the same. It's a database of something." He explained to them all, "There's nothing I can do to treat what she's experiencing."

Jack looked at Anna. She had that awful grin on her face. It was something she was always good at, hiding that she was scared.

"Anna, if you need time off…"

"Sir I think her time would be better spent trying to figure out what's wrong don't you?" Sam interrupted, "After all only she and Daniel know what the writings say."

Jack didn't like being wrong, but Sam was right. The only thing he could is offer help when she needed it now, "Right exactly, but I do order that when you need a break you take it, young lady. I know what it's like to have junk in the head, done it a few times. Kinda reminds me of the 70s…." He trailed off.

"Of course…right…my I leave now?" She asked.

"I can't hold you." The doctor told her.

"Good." She hopped off the bed and headed it down the corridor.

Jack looked after her, "Sometimes that girl is more trouble…."

Sam stood next to him, "Aren't we all though."

"No! We're never any trouble? We actually express ourselves! She!" He realized his voice began to rise, "She hides her feelings. She always has since her parents died."

"Sir?" Sam didn't realize until now that the relationship between Anna and him was that close.

"If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do…" He set his jaw, "It'd be like losing…"

He didn't have to finish for her to understand where he was going, "Sir, I think she's found someone to talk to."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's been through a lot and he's considerate, now that he's gotten to know her." Sam smiled.

Jack sighed, but again knew she was right. There were things that Daniel had experienced that were more similar to Anna. Especially since she had re-experienced all of Daniel's memories.

"Well, he better treat her right or there's gonna be one less archeologist on this planet."


	21. Chapter 21

Anna walked into Daniel's office and saw him looking at a photo then pasting it to the wall, "Halloo."

"Hi," He looked up quickly and stepped toward her, "How'd everything check out?"

She shrugged, "Ah you know, my brain is holding some sort of knowledge or something, no big deal."

"What?" Daniel's expression became grave.

"My brain apparently looks like Jack's brain when he had the Ancients Knowledge." She explained

"Is there anything they can do?"

"Nope, the only thing we can do is translate these walls." She tried to pass by him to get started, but he stopped her.

"Anna." His hands landed on her shoulders and he stared at her intently, "How are you feeling about all this?"

She lowered her head and sighed, "I don't know…I just feel like…I'm just confused."

"Is that all?" He smiled reassuringly.

"No, but I'd rather not discuss this further here." She looked up at him.

He eyed her cautiously, "Alright, but we'll talk later?"

She smiled and stepped past him, "Thank you for caring."

"That didn't answer my question?" He protested and looked at her.

She stopped in front of the first set of pictures, "We'll talk, I promise."

"Anna!"

"Daniel please!" She turned to him and raised her hands to the pictures, "What do you want me to tell you? That I'm scared out of my mind because these pictures, these walls might not hold the answer. That, that scan of my brain makes me think that I'm going to die."

She stepped to him, "What? What do you want me to tell you?"

He turned and shut the door, so that the rest of the world wouldn't here them. Then slowly her turned back to her, "I know you're scared and it's not fair that you have to go through all of this."

"Then let me work, let me take my mind off of being scared and let me figure things out." She pleaded.

"No I can't let you do it this time."

"Daniel you can't-"

He interrupted still keeping calm, "I can, and I am. I don't usually use my professional standing, ever, but for you I'll make an exception."

"Daniel!"

"Anna please understand!" He continued, "I want to help you, and I want you to help me do that, but you need to think straight. Now you've just been told some news that might alter that."

"Daniel?"

"You need to help them first." He told her.

"What?" She looked at him strangely.

"We need your help." Anna turned around and stared at her parents. They looked at her calmly.

"You're not my parents." She looked back seeing that Daniel was gone.

Her father shook his head, "No, no we're not. We're sorry to have deceived you so long. I am Rogir and this is Amielle."

Anna stared at them for a long time, "What do you want from me?"

Amielle stepped forward and smiled, "There has been an unfortunate mistake in our part. We were waiting for one of the natives on Gelsolmen, but since being in your mind we have discovered the people there are long gone."

"But I touched the device…" Anna stared at her.

"Yes we thought you were the Key, so, we concluded that it was alright for you to face your conflict." Amielle explained.

"Conflict?" Anna looked confused.

Rogir sighed, "There is so much to explain little one, but no time to reveal all to you."

"Right…right." Anna nodded, "Just tell me what to do?"

"The answer is somewhere far from here." They both looked at each other with concern.

Anna looked from both of them, "You…you don't know how where to go do you?"

"We've been here too long, we are beginning to forget…" Rogir explained, "And though your resistance to the demons power, much of our history was erased during that time."

"So, are you telling me that an entire people is in my mind?" They nodded, "Why did you wait tell now to talk to me?"

"It is something to do with this machine you are in."

The MRI...everything had been a dream a figment of her imagination. Anna ran her hand through her hair.

"Please you must help us, or we'll all die." They pleaded with her, "As will you."

A humming noise, bright lights, claustrophobia all add up to MRI machine.

"Get me out!" She shouted to the doctors.

"Is something wrong?" They asked her stupidly.

"Yes! Get me out!" Anna was starting to squirm.

"You heard her, get her out, that's an order." Oh thank God for Uncle Jack. 


	22. Chapter 22

Daniel had begun to notice that the funerals that hurt the most were the ones that rained. He was so numb that physically and mentally; cold from the sudden loss of …of Anna.

Jack stood under the canopy struggling with his speech. Daniel didn't know if he was going to be much better. He glanced at Sam. She was a wreck, red faced, puffy eyed. He reached over and squeezed her hand. In return she gave a small smile.

"I've known Annabel Anderson since…since she was seven years old. I knew her parents well and it was a surprise one day when she was there. They had adopted her." He smiled and let a few tears slid down his cheeks, "After a few visits I was initiated to be her uncle when she…she…socked me good, right in the nose.

Jack finished his speech and turned teary eyed back to his seat. Daniel slowly stood to his feet and stepped up to the podium. Looking at the crowd around the grave he saw many people from the SGC present. Then the words came to him.

"Anna was loved." He felt tears brim around his eyes, "Um I had a speech that embellished how wonderful she is. How great she will always be, but it just doesn't seem like enough now…"

"She always had a great need to figure things out, even when she wasn't expected to." Many heads in the crowd nodded, "She always tires to make things right with people, even if it was hard for her. She cared about people and how they felt…"

"Anna was loved, is loved." He bowed his head, "there's not much more to say other then she's beautiful, smart, willing, nothing could, can be said to do her justice…"

He shut his eyes took a deep breath and looked out across the crowd, "Thank you…"

The actual burial was easier then the speeches, there was no body to bury. Only an empty casket lowered to the grave. They still couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. Anna had just vanished.

Daniel stood at the grave with Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. None of them spoke and eventually they all left. Each of them had there own time to heal and soon they were all back at work.

Daniel walked into the SGC halfheartedly, but eager to do something to get his mind off things. He mumbled greetings the people passing by, grabbed a coffee, everything was fine until he walked past her office.

He stopped and stared inside.

Anna walked out, "Hey you! I think I've got something!"

"Did you even take a break?" Daniel smirked.

She gave him a look, "Yes I took a two hour nap, thank you very much."

He stared at her, "Any conversations?"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "No not at all. I was hoping though, so I could tell them we're getting closer. Of course they probably already know." She tapped her temple lightly.

"Right." Since she'd gotten out of the MRI room she told them what happen. Rogir and Amielle seemed pushy to him, but he trusted Anna's intuition. To confirm her crazy dream was the MRI results her head looked exactly like Jack's did head with the Ancient knowledge.

"So what did you find?" He asked her as they walked into the mess hall.

"Well it explains how we need to go to PBLAH BLAH, and follow the map." She explained with a smile.

He laid the pictures out on the table and stared at them, "I got the map part, but the place how?"

"Right here." She came over onto his side of the table and pointed out the text, "See it actually explains how the stars were meant to be shown."

"Oh yes…I see that now…" He stared at her, not really looking at the pictures anymore.

"I made a point of checking out the other pictures." He blinked at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Uhh what other pictures?" He smiled.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow high in surprise, "From this planet." She pointed at the gate address.

"We've never been there." He looked at it again, "Have we?"

"That's the first place I ever went!" She punched him in the arm lightly, "You know when the Lieutenant went loco on us and when we brought him back he was fine."

"Is that this planet?" He looked at her and stopped, "We have to follow this map and go to that planet."

"We need to tell Jack." Anna smiled, "I've already figured out most of the map we just need to go there."

"Great! I doubt Jack will have any objections." He smiled, "I'll try figuring out the rest of the map while you talk to him.

Well it turns out Jack did have an objection.

"Are we there yet?" Jack whined adjusting his sunglasses.

Daniel smiled, Sam rolled her eyes, Teal'c kept trekkin', and Anna stopped and looked at him, "You didn't have to come, remember you volunteered!"

"Yeah yeah…you didn't answer my question." Jack mumbled.

"It's just over the ridge, Jack." Daniel told him.

"See that's just the beginning. I remember being a kid, one ridge starts to become ten ridges." Jack pointed out.

Sam giggled and climbed the last few steps to the top, "Wow…"

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Daniel stated.

"It has to be some sort new mineral," She smiled then raised an eyebrow, "well either that or these people didn't mind having their neighbors stare at them."  
Anna giggled and headed directly down the hill into the city. The others followed slowly remarking at the structure of the buildings and density…

"Blah, blah, blah can't you just enjoy it for once?" Jack looked at Sam not expecting much of an answer from her.

Sam smiled and looked from him to the city walls, "Sorry sir."

Daniel walked up to Anna wiping off his glasses, "So we're looking for a wreath of many flowers?"

"That's what it said." He looked down at her. She had a very sharp look about her as if she was thinking past the present to the future.

"What are you thinking?" He smiled.

She looked up at him, "What?"

"What are you thinking?" He repeated.

"Oh, oh nothing really, just want to finish this." She smiled.

"Alright." He turned to find the others.

"Daniel." He turned right into a kiss. He stiffened at first then relaxed.

She pulled away, "I'm sorry, but it was for luck."

He was speechless as she walked away beginning to inspect a wall nearby, "Daniel."

He readjusted his glasses and turned to see Sam coming toward him, "Sam, what is it did you find something?"

"Well, no, but I was thinking," She started, "You said a wreath, could it possibly be the stargate?"

"I don't-"

"Daniel it was in a field of flowers."

He pulled out the translation and looked at his. His brow began to knit as he scratched things out, "Anna, I think we made a few mistakes."

He turned around and saw that Anna was nowhere in sight, "Anna?"

"Somethin' wrong?" Jack and Teal'c walked up.

Daniel scanned the area looking for Anna, "The translation is wrong, and Anna's missing."

"What?" Daniel knew that both bits of information were not something that jack wanted to hear.

"I don't know, she was just next to the wall there." Daniel looked back at the translation. It wasn't all wrong just certain words, "Oh no…"

"What?" Sam walked up to him.

"We have to find Anna right now." He told her and started for the wall Anna was looking at. It lead down an alleyway to another area of the city.

"Daniel what's going on?" Jack asked running after him.

"The translations wrong, she must have changed it knowing we would never let her risk…" He stopped, "risk it."

"What is the 'it' in that sentence?" Jack asked as the emerged on the other side of the city.

Daniel didn't answer but looked frantically up and down this new street, "There!"

He pointed up the way, they could see a figure running up a set of stairs. Acting quickly they all ran in the same direction.

"Anna come in." Jack tapped the radio, "Anna."

He received no response to his calls, which made the group hasten up the stairs. At the top of the stairs stood a room that looked very similar to the underground temple. Daniel was the first to reach the top.

Anna was in the room she looked at him sadly and smiled. He ran up to her, but was forced to the ground before he could get to her.

"Anna no, don't do this!" Daniel shouted getting to his feet and felt at the force field looking for some way to get past it. She didn't say anything, but simple looked at the ground, "Anna!"

Jack finally ran in and looked at Daniel, "What's going on?"

"She's fulfilling the map." He looked a Jack, "It wasn't a map it was instructions. She's going to die if we don't get her to stop!"

Jack looked at Anna, "Annabel Ana-Maria Anderson you get out of there right now." Everyone looked at him, his face was stern, "We can find a way to do whatever without losing anyone."

"It would be to late then." She said quietly, "A whole civilization, a lifestyle would be gone."

"Anna there has to be-"

"There isn't okay!" She looked up and stared at them all. It was obvious she was struggling with all this, "I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything." Daniel said as Sam and Teal'c moved to the force field inspecting it.

"Daniel do you remember the lieutenant who went crazy." She continued not waiting for an answer, "He came here and he touched this." She pointed at the pedestal behind her, "but he didn't have what I have."

Daniel looked at her, pleading with her, "Don't do this."

"I can't find a way inside sir." Sam told Jack quickly.

"I'm sorry." Anna turned to the pedestal.

"Anna!" Jack shouted and pounding at the field.

There was a loud noise, then shaking followed by SG1 getting thrown out of the room and down the stairs. Daniel stared at the sky and felt his world go black.

"Do you think they're alright?"

"I don't know." Daniel groaned and opened his eyes revealing a young man and a young woman.

The girl smiled, "Rogir he's awake!"

Daniel shot up recognizing the name Anna had spoken to him, "Anna!" He felt a piercing pain shoot through his shoulder. He struggled to stand up and Rogir helped him to his feet.

"I don't think he should be moving." The girl said matter of fact like.

Daniel didn't care at the moment. He needed to get back into that room. As he walked up the stairs the others were slowly getting up.

Breathing heavily he walked into the room, "Anna!"

Nothing, the room was empty. There was no trace that anyone had been there at all. He fell to the floor, landing on his knees painfully. Again someone he cared for had been ripped form his life. Would he ever be rid of this curse?

He could her Jack cursing behind him, hitting wall and sinking to the floor. Sam began to cry as Teal'c held her and remained silent.

"Daniel?" He was brought back to the SGC with Sam's voice. He looked at her, how long had he been standing here staring at Anna's office?

"How you holding up?" She asked.

He shrugged, "No better then you I suppose."

"Yeah…" A silence fell between the two.

Finally Daniel worked up the courage to ask, "How's Jack doing?"

"The General's still in Minnesota, will be to the end of the week." She sighed, "I just can't get my head around what happened still. She could've said something."

"She did…" Sam looked up at Daniel, "we just never communicated well."

He smiled, "I can't get the feeling that her sacrifice in bringing the Solberians back to consciousness, their physical beans, ends here."

"They said that it did end there though, Daniel. It's in their histories that it ended at that room." Sam frowned, "But I know how you feel. It's like when you ascended, do you think…"

"No, she didn't really believe in the ascension process." Daniel told her sadly, still he couldn't fit the pieces together. Every culture he ever study explained where a person went after death, sacrifice or not, but the Solberians didn't.

He sighed, "I have to get to work and eventually clear Anna's office out."

"Right, if you need anything Daniel."

"I'll call you first." Daniel hugged Sam. This getting up and going to work was going to be a lot harder then Daniel started.

"Dr. Jackson," Daniel turned seeing a scientist walked toward him, "I was wondering if you could help translate the symbols on this device we found on PX7-102?"

"Yeah, sure." Daniel nodded, just another day at work.

* * *

**Yup that's it...I know sucks to be Daniel Jackson, but I'll let you in on a little secret if I get some reviews!!!! But until then...yeah she's dead and Daniel is left alone again.**


End file.
